


The Five Year Plan

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2 parts, Complete, F/M, Hurt Jim, Injury, M/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, hurt reader, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: “Then enlighten me.” Leonard challenged, “because every other time that glint crosses your eyes it normally spells trouble.”“It’s just a simple three way deal, call it a-” Kirk froze as an exciting smile grew across his features, his eyes glinting with an untold emotion. “Five year plan.”





	1. Chapter 1

**The 5 Year Plan**

“What about this one?”

Your fingers clung tightly onto the plastic bag clutched between your hands, the material slick against your clammy palms. Slowly a wry smirk slid across your features as you shook the fancy dress outfit you held side to side, bringing it up higher so that it was on display for all to see.

The emporium you stood in was substantially busy despite its small selection of goods, the aisles which ran parallel to the shop’s walls were packed with families and friends alike as they perused what was out to offer. Taking a deep breathe you revelled in the soft scent of sweet perfume, the concoction of flowers and berries overpowering your senses as a group of women tested out the recently released selection of brands. It was a welcoming break from the stressful white corridors of the Enterprise.

Yourself, Jim and Leonard had initially intended to only grab lunch, a small notion which you had jumped eagerly aboard once suggested. Although trivial, it was an action which the three of you never undertook while on duty, mostly due to the arrangement of shifts which always ensured that none of you were available.

However, even the best laid plans can change as they were altered instantly the moment you spotted the small emporium of goods. You simply couldn’t resist a short browse as you passed the exotic shop, especially as you were only stopping by Yorktown for twenty four hours in order to stock up on supplies.

To put it short, this was the perfect time to stock up on presents and gifts for friends during your travels aboard the Enterprise.

Across from you Leonard McCoy and Jim Kirk glanced upwards, their gazes hesitating away from the display before locking with your own. A wave of excitement washed over you, as their colourful orbs slowly trailed down your arm to the product dangling from your hand.

Within seconds, Jim’s eyes shimmered with amusement; his own wicked smirk pulling taut across his lips as he turned around to face Leonard.

Sensing Jim’s gaze, the doctor sighed deeply.

“What about it?” Leonard huffed, his arms crossing over his chest as he regarded the outfit on display.

Jim chuckled lightly as he slapped a hand across Leonard’s chest, his feet shuffling towards you as his fingers teased away at your own, bringing the outfit into his own grip. Flipping it over, Jim proceeded to study the image closely; his eyebrow peaked in interest.  “Huh, it suits you Bones!”

Leonard blew a raspberry at the remark, his attention slipping back to the other various objects on display before him. Stepping forwards, you hovered beside Jim as he poked the doctor in the ribs once more to gain his attention.

“Come on, you know it does!” Jim’s gaze switched across to your own, a wink tugging away at his eyes. “The whole gentle snowflake hidden beneath a rough exterior look.”

“Shut-up Jim.”

“What?” Kirk exclaimed innocently as he finally placed the outfit back onto the hook where you had found it.

“I think you could easily pull off the police officer.” You announced after a couple of moments, your hand resting at the nook of Leonard’s elbow before trailing your fingers up his arm to the base of his neck. “Jim however has more of the blue eyed criminal look going on about him. Perhaps I should get the set?.”

Leonard rolled his eyes dramatically, all the while leaning in to your touch. “I can’t believe we’re doing this now.”

“Come on Bones, have a laugh!” Jim exclaimed, as he rounded on the display once again his eyes alight with a mischievous glint. Suddenly his eyebrows shot to his hairline as he stepped forwards pulling yet another fancy dress outfit off the display rack. Flipping it over in his hands, Kirk laughed breathlessly before turning back to the Doctor in question.

“You’re telling me, you’re not the least bit curious as to seeing what (Y/N) looks like with this on?”

You would be lying if you said that your own eyebrow hadn’t peaked in response to the maid outfit Jim held.

“I’d rather be taking clothes off her Jim, not putting them on.”

A deep burning blush crept across your cheeks as you drew your hand away from Leonard, Spinning away from the outfit, you shook your head slowly, your fingers palming at the burning sensation which crept across your features.

“I wonder if this is the kind of stuff Uhura tries to persuade Spock in to doing?”

Within seconds the arousal which had been bubbling beneath your skin vanished, instead replaced with disgust as the mental picture of Uhura and Spock roleplaying filled your mind.

“Wow.” You sighed, your eyes narrowing inwardly on Jim as you tried in vain to shake the mental image from your head. “That was not an image I needed to see.”

The three of you exchanged a brief laugh before falling into silence once more, each of your eyes hesitating on the other as you awaited the next contribution to the conversation. You were seriously considering purchasing the set of outfits when Leonard seized the opportunity beside you.

Huffing loudly the doctor dipped his head downwards, briefly kicking away at the floor impatiently. “Are we going to stand here all day? Or can we actually go and get something to eat now? We can always come back here later!”

Suppressing a laugh at the doctors uncharacteristic childish impatience, you nodded slowly, reluctantly stepping away from the aisle. “Alright!”

Raising your hand upwards you gestured wildly towards the entrance of the store, your feet close behind Leonard’s as he lead you both out from the emporium and into the busy streets of Yorktown’s major city centre.

“Someone’s a little grouchy.” You grumbled as Jim fell in line beside you, his arm snaking around your shoulders as he pulled you close to him.

“Probably because he’s exhausted after last night.”

“Oh burn.”

You raised your fisted hand upwards, your eyes alight as you signalled for Jim to do the same. Instead the Captain pulled a bemused expression, amusement flashing across his eyes as he laughed lightly at your dorky reaction.

Feeling rejected from the potential ‘fist bump’, you allowed your hand to fall once more. Instead laying it flat and slipping it beneath the casual leather jacket that graced Jim’s physique, allowing your arm to sneak around his waist; effectively pulling your bodies ever closer.

“I can hear you both, you know?” Leonard announced, his head angling sidewards as he casted a wide glare across his shoulder; the collar of his own leather jacket flapping to the side at the sudden movement.

“We know Bones, that’s the whole point!”

Sighing the Doctor allowed his steps to falter so that he fell back into a position beside Jim, his hand reaching for the Captain’s spare. You smiled to yourself as you watched the action of affection, Leonard’s fingers slipping between Jim’s before squeezing it tightly. Sighing contently, you flopped your head to the side, resting it on Jim’s shoulder as the three of you continued your slow stroll through the city.

Moments like these were rare, moments when pure contentment and bliss encompassed your mind, allowing you to finally truly relax. It was strange to consider that the only stressful moment you had that morning, was deciding what to wear on your excursion. Of course, Jim and Leonard had opted for the jeans and leather jacket combo, complimented with a white and green tshirt respectively. With fears of appearing like the next and upcoming boy band, you had decided against your own leather jacket combination. Instead opting for one of your old favourite outfits from your academy days; least to say both Jim and Leonard were impressed.

Leonard suddenly sighed overdramatically, reigning your thoughts in from your reverie and back to the present. “Remind me again why I put up with the two of you?”

Biting away at your bottom lip, you smiled. “Because-”

From above a loud screeching sound emanated from the air, closely followed by a thundering crashing sound reverberating off the glass dome surrounding the base. Flinching at the disorienting noise, you released your grip on Jim as you arched your back downward in order to retain your balance. Stumbling, you barely registered the sudden change in temperature as a mass of heat encased you; burning down from above.

Following the warmth, your eyes trailed upwards in apprehension and surprise, your iris’s tracing a massive fireball above as it seemingly originated from the rail line beside you. Expanding outwards, the tumbling mass of flames slowly reduced in ferocity as it tore through the infrastructure of one of Yorktown’s most popular lines.

Identifying a shower of falling rubble you ducked halfheartedly into an aclove of one of the buildings beside you, narrowly avoiding the rain of debris. Making a mental note to thank the base’s architectural designer for his flare in ridges, you took the time to make quick stock of any potential injuries you may have received.

Content that the worst implication of the explosion was the thick layer of ash which nestled in your hair, you turned back to the scene before you. Screams saturated the air, as the mass of bodies around you began to panically push themselves away from the site. The scene was one of pure disorganisation and terror, something which you were familiar with after Khan’s attack on Starfleet’s headquarters.

Pushing the dark memory from the forefront of your mind, frown lines quickly filled your features as you watched helplessly from the sideline. It was a disheartening experience, watching businessmen, women, children alike tossing each other aside in a selfish attempt to flee the invisible attacker. For all you knew it wasn’t even an attack, but merely an unavoidable mistake in the system’s infrastructure.

Taking a deep breathe you calmed your mind. Instead focusing on the cold sensation which melted through your clothes, the cool stone of the building you were pressed against helping to anchor your thoughts back to the present. Content with your frame of mind, you proceeded to press your fingers between the mortar joints of the building, balancing your body as you pushed yourself up to the tips of your toes; your eyes scanning the disorganized crowd in a calculated manner.

Of course during the initial commotion and sudden rush of adrenaline, you had become separated from both Jim and Leonard, a factor which did little to ease your anxiety; especially when you considered the Captain’s luck of finding himself in overly complicated life threatening situations.

You opened your mouth wide to call their names, when it happened again.

Further down the rail line a massive fireball and flash of light captured your attention. The second explosion was much larger than the previous, the flames towering higher into the air and emitting a bright flash of light. There was no doubt in your mind now as to whether the first event was an accident or not.

Stepping out from the alcove you frowned as the crowd around you hushed, all eyes locked on the silent mass of flames ahead. Your feet shuffled numbly forwards and away from your safe haven, your eyes still fixated on the light like a moth lost in the night sky. You couldn’t hide the gasp which tore from your throat as the sound of the explosion finally reached you; a loud screeching of collapsing metal filling the atmosphere and sending shivers down your spine. It was all too familiar to the eerie sounds which rocked the hull of the Enterprise, Krall’s ships tore it apart.

Unexpectedly the shock wave hit, causing you to stumble backwards to the floor. The crowds around you suddenly erupting into hysterics once again as they began to stumble back and away from the explosion, their eyes set on finding shelter in the opposite direction. Rolling to your stomach, you pushed your hands beneath your chest; the intention of getting up and out of the way your main priority. However, speed was not on your side as within seconds the surrounding crowd’s feet sprung into action; carrying them far away from the scene with little acknowledgement to what or rather who they were standing on.

Gasping, you curled inwardly as you sought to protect your head and abdomen from the mass of feet around you; a small cry eliciting from your lips as an older gentleman tripped over your extended foot in his panic. Flinching, you peeked outwards through the gap between your protective elbows, your eyes examining your surroundings in vain to identify a way out of the stampede.

“(Y/N)!”

Warm arms encircled your own as you were pulled abruptly from the ground, blinking blearily you felt a wave of relief wash over you as you were cradled into Leonard’s arms; his face pressed against your ear as his hot breath rolled over your neck.

“I got you.”

Pulling away you squeezed Doctor McCoy’s arms in gratitude, your eyes then urgently seeking out the Captain. Jim stood beside Leonard, his attention not on you but rather that of a passerby as he pushed him away by the scruff of his collar.

Dazed you found your attention falling back to Leonard, his gaze filled with worry as he forced a reassuring smile onto his features.

“Are you-”

The words barely left Leonard’s lips when another abnormal sound surrounded you both. As if knowingly your eyes Immediately snapped to the mangled line above, just in time to see a large abandoned carcass of twisted metal begin tilt forwards. Judging by the momentum the damaged train carriage carried, it was only a matter of time before it completely collapsed on you all below.

Knowing that the two men you held most dear were in impending doom seemed to trigger something within you, a secondary wave of adrenaline switching into action as the security officer side of you kicked into gear. Grabbing Leonard sharply by the arm, you reached outwards for Jim’s jacket; tugging them back towards the building you had taken shelter by before.

You barely made it in time before the train completely disconnected from the line above, a brief period of silence filling the air before a third explosion rocked you. The close proximity caused the three of you to stumble forwards; Leonard landing particularly hard between yourself and Jim.

Thankfully, the building’s alcoves protected you from the majority of the shrapnel which was projected outwards from the explosion however what you hadn’t realised was that the building was itself a hazard.

Groaning metal caused you to frown, your eyes casting side-wards and towards the large towering scaffolding which had been propped against the side of a neighboring building. Horror filled your features, as the combination of metal and wooden planks began to fold inwards on itself; the structure obviously weakened from the shrapnel which hit it.

The entanglement of metal and wood began to lean forwards scratching against the side of the building you stood beneath as it was slowed in its descent. Thankfully, the majority of the structure was balanced at the angle between the two buildings, however it didn’t stop the rain of unsecured debris from falling around you. A groan elicited from your lips as the long metallic poles slammed into the ground; the ringing of metal doing little to aid your aching head.

“WATCH OUT!”

The familiar cry from Jim tore your eyes away from the impending doom, just in time to watch Kirk push Leonard out of the way from a falling walkway plank. A scream was forced from your lungs as the wood fell hard where Leonard had been seconds before, it’s edge mercifully just catching the side of Jim’s head.

Kirk’s movements stuttered as he suddenly went rigid from the strike, his feet stumbling as he fell unceremoniously to the ground.

“JIM!” Leonard cried, your own not far behind.

Turning back to face you, Leonard’s arms latched to your shoulders pushing you hard against the wall, his eyes shooting a warning before spinning on his heel and moving out and away from the safety of the alcove. After suffering the blow to his head, Jim had done the unhelpful action of moving away from safety before he collapsed meaning he was in more danger than before; and by god you neither yourself or Leonard were going to leave him behind.

You stayed silent as you watched Leonard drop beside Jim’s unconscious body, his hands latching to Kirk’s shoulders as he shook him frantically. Keeping your eyes to the sky, you watched for any further dangers.

“LEO!” You cried loudly, as your attention locking onto a rogue piece of metal swinging down from above. Jumping forwards you stumbled haphazardly across the already fallen debris towards Leonard and Jim, positioning yourself so that your own body was between the twisted metal and the doctor. Squeezing your eyes shut, you clenched your hands tightly as you prepared for the impact.

“NO!”

You gasped as the metal finally connected, the strike falling across the back of your legs and effectively flipping you onto your back against the ground. A slight ache erupted from the site as you thanked the stars that your action had not been futile, and that the arc the metal swung had been stopped; instead now resting under your knees.

Grimacing with minor discomfort, you prepared to stand back upwards to show that you were fine and to move out of the way when a sudden rogue stone slab slammed into your abdomen knocking you back to the ground hard.

A scream tore from you as your back arched upwards in pain, your body pinned against the floor in agony. The impact sent liquid hot fire shooting through your veins, your skin tremoring from exertion as your abdomen ached immensely. Gasping you struggled to breathe as your fingers palmed away at the coarse rock against you, your attention slipping as the dark edges which surrounded your vision began to slip inwards.

Against your will your head fell back against the concrete floor, your eyes staring up at the scene before you. Time seemed to slow considerably as large plumes of smoke filled the artificial atmosphere high above Yorktown, ash and embers raining down on to the city centre from the mangled remnants of the main line. The light emitted from the embers hitting the precarious scaffolding, casting long intricate shadows across the nearby buildings.

Tears welled in your eyes from the pain and heat, your chest aching with lethargy as each rise and fall became harder than the last,  the darkness of unconsciousness welcoming you into its preternatural embrace.

_“Aw, young love.”_

_The words had slipped from your mouth with little thought as you brought the rim of your whiskey glass to your lips. You weren’t entirely sure what number the glass brought your total drinks to, and quite frankly you didn’t care. You were finally back aboard the Enterprise, surrounded by your friends and family after Khan’s unprecedented and merciless attack._

_Your comment of course had been with regards to the youngest member of your family, your crew- Pavel Chekov. The ensign seemed to have had a complete change of heart across the extended break, his demeanor more mature than his previous self; his face tight with untold emotion as he smiled flirtatiously with the nearby women._

_“You’re kidding right? That kid is as bad as Jim! He even recycles the same pickup lines.” Leonard announced from beside you, his voice barely hiding his amused chuckle. Turning your head away from Pavel, you smirked at your present company. You were sat between Doctor Leonard McCoy and the Captain James Tiberius Kirk himself, each of you nursing a glass of whiskey as you relaxed in each other’s presence._

_The three of you were close friends, a relationship which laid its own foundations during your academy days. Although you hadn’t really started talking to the two properly until you had been selected for the Enterprise; freshly under Kirk’s full command. Your position as second under Hendroff required you to have good working relations with the senior command crew, leading to your evenings spent rebonding; mostly with Leonard and Jim respectively over glasses of liquid gold._

_“Well Bones, he did learn from the best.” Jim smirked, his fingers trailing the etched pattern which laced the circumference of his glass. “Besides, someone needs to pick up the reigns now I’m gone.”_

_“One second, are you telling me that the amazing Jim Kirk has given up the life of pleasure?” You exclaimed with sarcasm, your judgement fuzzy as you clumsily drew your elbow upwards and onto the counter; a single finger uncurling from your fist as you proceeded to point lazily towards him._

_Jim smirked playfully as he reached outwards and pushed the finger away, his touch seemingly lingering far longer than necessary. “That’s Captain to you.”_

_You laughed hysterically for a few moments, believing it all to be some elaborate joke. In the morning you would blame you’re incessant over reactions on the booze, but at that moment in time every situation you encountered was magnified tenfold._

_Your hysterical laugh stuttered however when your gaze fell back to Jim’s own steady stare, your already compromised judgement faltering._

_“No- seriously?” You spluttered. “Wait you ‘are’ being serious!”_

_Jim nodded mutely as he took another long swig from his drink, a slight trickle of whiskey slipping down the side of his lips to the bottom of his chin; the blue glow from the ship’s nacelles refracting off its surface causing you to stare longingly._

_Your attention was interrupted however as Jim suddenly placed the glass down hard against the counter, his eyes meeting yours in mild interest._

_Looking away briefly you cursed inwardly as your eyes flickered back to Kirk’s, your teeth nibbling away at the skin of your lip as you watched Jim’s face contort; his tongue dragging along his bottom lip as he picked up the rogue droplet of liquid courage._

_“I’m a different man, a proper captain now.”_

_Leonard blew a raspberry beside you as Jim smirked mischievously._

_“That and starfleet explicitly states relationships between a captain and his crew are out of the picture, especially when we’re going to all be confined on a teeny tiny ship in the middle of nowhere for the next five years.” Kirk whined, his hand raised as he pinched his fingers close together; an overdramatic expression with regards to the sheer size of the ship._

_Laughing breathlessly you nodded in agreement. Now that was a more legitimate reason for Jim’s sudden change in personality._

_A soft hiccup erupted from the seat beside you as the doctor brought his hand to his mouth, his eyes glassy as he shook the moment away. Suppressing a smile, you watched avidly as Leonard shifted further in his seat, his body arching forwards as he reached across the counter for a nearby bottle. As if reading his mind, Jim also shifted beside you, his fingers flicking three shot glasses across the counter; the momentum carrying them until they slowed to a standstill before their retrospective owner._

_Gesturing towards the glass, you nodded to Leonard eagerly as he began to pour the unfamiliar purple liquid. “Never one to follow the rules though, are you Jim?”_

_Kirk’s eyebrows rose dramatically as he met Leonard’s gaze from across you, his eyes shining competitively as he smiled at the challenge. “First time for everything, Bones.”_

_Leonard huffed quietly as he finished pouring the shots, a second hiccup passing his lips as he leaned further back into the stall. Shrugging to yourself, you pulled your shot glass closer; your head bowed as you stared at your distorted reflection below._

_“Well If it’s any consolation Jim, the same goes for me.” You paused for a moment, your finger dipping into the mysterious liquid before slipping into your mouth._

_“Apparently being head of security requires no emotional attachments. When sacrifices need to be made- well.-” Pressing your finger against your cheek, you flicked it free from your mouth; creating an accentuated popping sound._

_Laughing, Leonard placed a hand between your shoulder blades; rubbing one large circle in a oddly comforting motion._

_“Here’s to being single!” Jim announced somewhat happily, his electrifying blue orbs dancing between yourself and Leonard as he raised his shot glass. “Five years and no sex.”_

_Throwing the drink back, you winced as the strong sour liquid slipped down the back of your throat. Gasping, you shuddered as your tongue curled inwards at the vile taste; your head spinning at the movements._

_‘That was definitely one too many.’_

_Recovering slowly, you tilted your head to the side just in time to register Jim shaking his head, his face suddenly sombre as he tutted slowly. “Five years, god- we’ll end up like Bones!”_

_“I am here you know?” Leonard groaned, his hand which had been between your shoulder blades slipping to the small of your back._

_“He’s right.” You agreed, your eyes trailing across to McCoy as the doctor smiled triumphantly across to Jim. Tilting your head you took in Leonard’s appearance, his sharp angled jaw balancing the warmth which radiated from his soft eyes; further enhanced by the small bags hanging beneath them, a remnant of the sleepless nights following Kirk’s demise._

_Your heart twinged momentarily at the memory you triggered, your mind briefly taking you back to the bitter scene which had met you when you first saw Leonard after seeing Jim’s body; his mouth taut with word unsaid and face filled with broiling emotions._

_Shaking away the darkening thoughts, you carried on with the conversation mindlessly. “Besides the rules say no relationships, they don’t explicitly state sex.”_

_Sputtering on his drink, Jim placed his unfinished whiskey back to the counter; his eyes filled with surprise as he turned his gaze on you. Frowning, you risked a glance across to Leonard; a similar expression hanging on his own features._

_“What?” You reiterated, your hands reclaiming the remnants of your whiskey once more. Twirling the glass in a large circular motion, you swirled your drink carelessly. “All I’m saying is If you’re that worried about your reputation as Captain but still want the-” You leaned inwards, your voice drawing low. “-sexual rewards, then just find someone who’s also just looking for the whole mutual friend with benefits thing.”_

_Leaning backwards an accomplished smile settled across your face, your eyes seeking the room for any potential bachelorettes for one of your closest friends. Jim was handsome enough as it was, meaning that he wouldn’t need too much help finding a new potential ‘friend’._

_“Oh god.”_

_Your head swam as you rounded back to Leonard, his arm tightening on the small of your back as he helped to stabilize your swaying body. Flinching slightly, you regained your composure as you sent the doctor a small nod of gratitude._

_“What?” Jim exclaimed innocently, his hands splayed outwards and away from his drink._

_“No. I don’t want to hear it Jim.”_

_You frowned as you leaned further into Leonard, his hand still not leaving the small of your back. “He hasn’t said anything Leonard, perhaps you should ease up on the Bourbon.”_

_“He doesn’t need to say anything! He just did that-” McCoy paused as he began to get tongue tied, his eyes wide as he gestured wildly across to Jim. “-that look. You know the one when he devises some grand halfbaked elaborate-”_

_“It’s not elaborate, Bones.”_

_“SEE!” Leonard slurred. Leaning closer to Jim, McCoy’s face hung in front of you as he sent the captain a small glare. “I knew it.”_

_Unsure of what was going on you remained silent, your back leaning against Leonard’s hand as you ensured that you weren’t interrupting the stare down before you._

_“You don’t know anything yet.” Jim chided back, his head swaying side to side as if he were showing off._

_“Then enlighten me.” Leonard challenged, “because every other time that glint crosses your eyes it normally spells trouble.”_

_“It’s just a simple three way deal, call it a-” Kirk froze as an exciting smile grew across his features, his eyes glinting with an untold emotion. “Five year plan.”_

“(Y/N)!”

The sound of your voice being called from beyond the veil triggered new found energy within you, your eyes fluttering as you tried in vain to clamber out of the darkness and towards the warming light above.

“JIM!”

The second cry snapped the haze which kept you submerged, and then as if emerging from water you rose to consciousness; a barrage of images assaulting your mind, the clarity of them slowly increasing with every passing second. Your heart hammered against your chest as ripples flickered across your irises; the shop, the explosion, the scaffolding and…

Jim and Leonard.

Your eyes finally snapped open like coiled springs, the sudden change in brightness assaulting your vision causing you to groan; raising your hand in a vain attempt to shield your eyes, you winced as a sudden sharp pain enveloped your abdomen.

“(Y/N)?”

Gradually the black spots which scattered across your field of view vanished, allowing you to focus on your surroundings with greater clarity. Strangely you could no longer see the sky from your position, instead a mass of mangled metal and yellow tarpaulin blocked your field of view; it was becoming increasingly obvious that the scaffolding had collapsed completely around you.

Rolling your head weakly to the side, your eyes followed the origins of the voice which called out amongst the shadows. Surrounding you, soft speckles of dust floated to the ground, the matter occasionally passing through the small veils of light which penetrated the tarpaulin; causing their edges to glow softly amongst your smoke filled environment.

Across from you, the familiar silhouette of Doctor McCoy sat hunched forwards; his face covered in grime and ash as he pressed himself against the mangled mess of metal separating you both. From your low position you could see his eyes flickering through the gaps mercilessly, a small trickle of stark crimson blood tracing the profile of his facial features.

“Leonard?” You gasped, your voice weak even for your own ears.

“(Y/N)!” Leonard cried, his eyes searching his surroundings frantically. “Speak again for me darlin!’”

Realising that he couldn’t identify you, you tried to move once more; a short groan eliciting from your lips as the pressure in your abdomen rose once again. Looking downwards, apprehension washed over your senses as your gaze settled on the lump of concrete resting across your stomach.

Reaching outwards your fingers curled around the crumbling rock, your elbows digging in against the paved floor as you slowly rolled the material off yourself. Although your arms trembled with exertion, once the concrete had motion it rolled away easily; the material brittle enough to move freely.

Once free you gasped, the pain in your abdomen alleviating to a dull aching throb. The corners of your eyes stung as you slowly moved your elbows upwards, preparing to position yourself into a sitting position with your newly acquired second wind. “Leonard?”

Pushing slowly, you suppressed a groan as you raised your head upwards; the movements jolting free some rubble above you causing the grit to fall through the cracks and assault your tear filled eyes once more. Flinching, your pressed the back of your hands against your eyelids, not before catching sight of the significantly relieved expression Leonard sent your way.

“(Y/N)! I see you!”

“W-What-” You paused for a moment, bringing one hand away from your face to gesture towards the canopy of scaffolding above you. “What happened?”

“I don’t know for sure-” Leonard hesitated as his eyes flickered across to a point behind him before meeting your own again, an element of concern flashing across his hazel orbs. “But what I do know is that we almost fell victim to a terrible game of jenga.”

Perhaps you could later blame it on the rippling pain dancing across your skin, but a tight smile tugged at the corners of your lips; a brief breathless chuckle soon following. “Nice.”

Content with the smile, Leonard’s features hardened as he adopted his doctor facade once more; his body shifting as he tried to lean in closer. “How are you feeling? I can’t reach you from here.”

Following his line of sight you noted numbly that what he said was true. Although Leonard was little under a two metres away, the expanse between you both was filled with twisted metal and splintered wood; the disorganised mess providing several holes for you to see each other but not to reach.

Leonard coughed slightly reigning your thoughts in as you realised he was still waiting for an answer.

“I’m-” Your words lingered as you considered the ache in your abdomen for a moment, your eyes meeting his own as you crumbled beneath the worried gaze. “I’m fine, just a little… tender.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, give me a minute and I’ll be right as rain.”

“Good” Leonard sighed. “Thankgod.”

Although you were relieved to note that Leonard was fine, you couldn’t help the apprehension which crashed into you as your heart suddenly leaped to your mouth; your eyes flickering past the doctor in search for your adventurous blue eyed captain.

“Where’s Jim?” You drawled adventurously, your fingers curling into fists.

“I-I don’t know.” McCoy sighed, his face contorting with concern once again. Releasing his grip on one of the coarse metal poles, Leonard ran his hand across his face; pinching the bridge of his nose in mild frustration.

“When you went down I grabbed Jim, I was almost beside you when the damn thing collapsed. I must have blacked out for a few seconds, because next thing I know I’m trapped under here without any idea where the two of you were.”

Nodding numbly you stared at the expanse between you and Leonard. If he has been carrying Jim when he got hit, then surely that meant that the captain was still close? Praying that he hadn’t been in the path of anymore falling debris, you drew a large breathe through your teeth.

“JAMES!”

“JIM!” Leonard echoed, as he turned his back to you.

Your cries echoed amongst the rubble as they reverberated off the hollow metal poles around you, your calls receiving no response; instead leaving the two of you in the eerie quiet, the faint screams from the city beyond your only company.

In the moments of still which followed, your eyes fell to the ground in defeat; your mind easily assuming the worst case scenario.

However as you did so, you caught glimpse of a familiar leather jacket sprawled in the space between yourself and Leonard. It was hard to identify at first, the mound of dust and brittle rock staining its surface away from the usual jet black. Shifting minutely your eyes narrowed as you stared intently, the longer you looked the more familiar the article of clothing appeared to be. Trying to remain calm, your eyes trailed the silhouette of a body; all the way up to a mop of grit ridden blonde hair.

“Leo-” You began slowly, uneasy as you continued to watch the body before you for any sign of movement. “I think I can see him!”

“Where?” Leonard questioned, the urgency in his voice clear.

“He’s between us both, there!” You raised your hand slowly as you gestured to the space between you, your eyes widening as his Jim’s chest shifted with a long ragged breath. “You see him?”

Leonard nodded once, his arms reaching through the gap in the metal and into the space between you both. With shaking fingers, McCoy gripped Jim’s shoulder tightly before rolling him to the side; exposing his face. The captain appeared peaceful enough, his face ridden with dirt as blood matted the right side of his hair; just above his temple.

“Jim?” You whispered, your own relief coursing through your veins. Silently you watched as McCoy began a quick rundown of his limbs, his hands searching for any further injuries. “Is he ok?”

Leonard paused, his eyes rising as he bared you a small glance. Sighing, the doctor tilted his head to the side slightly. “The idiot’s fine.”

“He took quite the blow to the head, probably has a concussion… again.” McCoy’s hand switched to Jim’s neck as he rested two fingers against his pulse. After a minute, Leonard nodded in confirmation before turning his attention to the side of Kirk’s face.

“Jim, come back to us buddy.”

A victorious smile spread across your features as Leonard began to tap the side of Jim’s face, the contact eliciting a low groan as the captain raised his hand upwards; a vain attempt at batting away Leonard’s insistent slapping.

“Come on you lazy-”

“Bones?” Jim slurred slightly as his brilliant blue eyes finally flickering open.

“Jim!” You smiled exhilaratingly, your hands clasping together as you brought your freezing fingers close to your lips.

“That’s it Jimbo.” McCoy smiled genuinely as he stopped his actions, instead leaning away as to give the man some space.

With bleary and unfocused eyes, Jim’s gaze searched his surroundings; his eyes widening at the mass of rubble which surrounded you all. Tucking his elbows close, Kirk pulled his torso upwards; his head ducked low as to avoid the overhanging mass of metal. “Where’s (Y/N)?”

Shuffling slowly you pressed yourself up against the small gap in the metal, your hand passing through the bars and giving a short wave. “I’m right here, Jim!”

Within an instant his gaze locked to your own, his hand hovering near his head wound as he winced in pain. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” You answered a little too quickly, “Just take it easy, do what Leo tells you.”

Nodding Jim turned back to Leonard, his face pulling tight as he pushed his hands beneath his legs and shifted slightly more. “I don’t believe her.”

McCoy spared you a small smile before turning back to Jim with a nod, “I’ll check her out soon enough. Right now though, you’re my main concern.”

Smiling at the interaction you opened your mouth to contribute when a faint whining whistled through the air. Freezing in place, you turned your head to the side; your eyes trailing the solid mass beside you as you stared in confusion. Behind you, Leonard and Jim continued with their usual bickering, completely unaware of the constant gain around you.

“What?”

“Jim you were just out like a light!”

Closing your eyes you worked on blocking the bickering away, instead listening out for the ringing which filled the expanse. You were seconds away from giving up when it emitted again, the whining familiar to the sounds of metal slipping in on itself. Snapping your eyes open, you stared up at the canopy above you.

“No I wasn’t!”

“Tell me Jim, how are you feeling? And I want the truth.”

The sound whistled again; louder in frequency this time. Jim’s retaliation falling short as his eyes snapped upwards inquisitively.

“Guys-” You began slowly, “I hate the break up the reunion and all but I don’t think we have much-”

Suddenly the yellow tarpaulin above rustled as it was pulled taut, a large silhouette of concrete hitting its surface as a rain of dust particles showered down around you all. Simultaneously, the metal poles groaned and some of them began to billow; their grip on the ground shifting as the sheer weight above you all began to destabilize the makeshift foundations.

“For the love of-”

“Bones!” Jim interrupted, his voice one of importance, “Have a look around, can you see any way out?”

“You don’t think I’ve already tried!” Leonard exclaimed furiously as he began to search his surroundings once again.

“How about you (Y/N)?”

You frowned as you gave your environment a quick once over, your eyes failing to find anything of real significance. The shifting of metal poles whined loudly again as clumps of wood and concrete filtered through past the tarpaulin above, one particular slab slamming into a circular metal cover embedded in the ground some few metres down from you.

With peaked interest you squinted. “Wait-”

Your words captured both men’s attention as they turned abruptly to face you, your eyes still narrowed inwardly as you raised your arm numbly towards what appeared to be a manhole. “Over there is a manhole! Think you could make it?”

Jim leaned to the side slightly, his head nodding in agreement as he turned to meet you. “Yeah, I think I have a route.”

Switching across to Leonard, Jim gestured towards the manhole. “ Bones?”

Above you the tarpaulin began to stretch inwards, one of its edges springing free as another large piece of wood hit the surface; protecting you below from the debris. With each impact however, the canopy weakened; bringing it moments away from completely crumpling in on you all.

Pulling your eyes from the makeshift shield above, you met the worried stares of Jim and Leonard.

“GO!” Jim shouted, panic seeping into his tone.

Nodding once you began to shift your legs beneath you, your body arched as you flipped yourself onto your stomach and prepared to crawl forwards and towards the manhole. The change in position however, did little to aid your injured abdomen as pain rippled through you; your nerves on fire as you collapsed against the ground.

Breathing in the thick layer of rubble and dirt, you coughed weakly as you pulled yourself forwards feebly; your elbow shaking as lethargy quickly claimed your body. Now was not the time to pass out, if you did then not only were you signing your own death certificate but probably that of Jim’s and Leonard’s also.

Gritting your teeth, you pushed the pain to the back of your mind; instead focusing on each minor movement your arms and legs performed as they pulled you towards the manhole cover. It was a technique they taught you at the academy, a form of meditation you could say. Instead of over thinking the way in which the pain affected you, you used it to your advantage; the ripples providing a tether to consciousness as you listened to the voices of Jim and Leonard beside you.

“Almost there.”

Jim seemed to have reached the manhole the quickest, from the brief glimpses in the corner of your eye you could see he had even turned to help Leonard through a particularly tight passage; The doctor stuck between two metal bars as they pinched tight around his waist.

“Quickly!”

“Alright godammit! I don’t have any plans on becoming a pancake Jim! Enough with the yelling!”

Pressing your fingers against the ground, you suppressed a groan as you clambered further forwards; the dirt and rubble clinging to your skin and under your nails as you powered onwards. Ahead of you, Jim pulled the manhole cover free; his hand pressing Leonard’s shoulder downwards as he forced him into the safety below.

“Get down!”

Clambering to your knees you cried loudly as the pain in your stomach trebled, overwhelming your state of mind and causing you to fall forwards again. You were so close.

“(Y/N)!”

You looked upwards weakly, Jim’s hand outstretched towards you as the metal supports whined loudly; the canopy above mere seconds from caving in. Seeing the worry in your captain’s gaze, you found your composure once more; pushing ever closer to the manhole.

“GO! I’m almost there!”

Jim seemed to open his mouth wide, a retort on his tongue when Leonard’s hand appeared from below; his grip tightening on the captain’s leg as he pulled him down. Smiling in relief, your hands finally reached the edge of the manhole; your arms shaking as you pulled yourself up to the edge. Peering downwards, you frowned as you noted the fair drop into the clearing below; a rusty ladder against the side of the pipe proving to be your only route.

“(Y/N!)” Leonard shouted, his eyes staring up at you as you looked down above them.

In that moment, the canopy above you finally fell free; the rubble collapsing inwards with a thundering rumble. Glancing across your shoulder, you watched helplessly as the spaces you had once occupied filled quickly with concrete, wood and metal.

“JUMP!”

Taking a deep breathe you followed their command, pushing yourself completely over the edge and falling through the hole head first. Screaming, you splayed your hands outwards and prepared for impact. Relief flooding you as instead of hitting the ground hard, you fell against a wall of muscle; warm arms encircling you as you both fell backwards and into cold water beneath.

Panicking you flailed with adrenalin, your heart hammering against your ears as you stared at your surroundings disorientated. The cold water beneath you splashing against your hands and clothes, seeping into your skin and causing a shiver to wrack your body.

“Shh!” Your breathing slowed as your eyes fell to the hands wrapped around you, your attention trailing up to Jim’s face as he pressed his forehead against your own comfortingly. “I got you.”

“T-Thanks.” You stammered breathlessly.

Smiling Jim climbed to his feet, your body still cradled in his arms as his grip tightened on you own momentarily. “No problem.”

Shifting uncomfortably from the constant ache in your abdomen, Jim slowly put you to the ground; your arm hesitating around his neck as you ensured that you were able to stand before letting go. Your ankles were submerged into freezing waters as it trickled past and around you; the flow slipping off into a distant wall of shadows. Looking upwards you stared at where the manhole cover had been before; the light which once passed through it now completely blocked out by rubble which had nearly crushed you all.

The three of you appeared to be standing in a large underground pipe complex, the curvature of the walls and presence of water telling you so much. Your surroundings were dark and damp, the walls covered in precipitation and algae; emitting a foul smell which assaulted your senses.

With quaking knees you waded past Leonard and across to a small ridge in the wall of the pipe, your hands pressing against it as you sat down slowly; your arm subconsciously wrapped around your abdomen in an oddly comforting embrace.

“Where are we?” Leonard questioned on behalf of you all, his hands brushing down his clothes as he turned to face Jim.

“Looks like the water drainage system for Yorktown.” Jim commented, his eyes following the flow of water down the pipe. “This probably leads back to the lakes.”

Shaking his head away from the unuseful thoughts, he turned abruptly. “ Have you got your communicator?”

Leonard rolled his eyes as he began to pat down his trousers, his head shaking halfheartedly. “No, I Lost it.”

Leaning your weight to the side you felt your own back pocket, the familiar outline of the device pressing against your palm as you pulled it free. Flipping it over in your hands you smiled successfully as the metallic cover glinted in the minimal light. “I have mine. Here-”

Tossing the communicator in a wide arc, Kirk reached outwards; his hands encircling it as he brought it close to his chest. Flipping the lid open, he turned away from both you and Leonard; the device close to his face.

“Kirk to Spock, Come in.”

Static rung throughout the pipe as your calls went unanswered. Cursing in frustration, Jim flung his arms wide kicking at the water as he clenched his free hand into a fist.

“Static.” Kirk announced disheartened, “Our signal is probably being blocked from the surrounding environment.”

“Or whoever set off the bomb.” You supplied, your second arm joining the first as you hunched forwards; the tiredness which assaulted your limbs causing your eyes to droop.

“Well what do you propose we do now Jim?” Leonard grumbled, his hands in his pockets as he turned to face Kirk completely.

“Well if we managed to get down here, then there’s always a way out right?”

“Well ain’t that reassuring.”

You rolled your eyes at the faint bickering, “Come on Leonard, It’ll be alright.”

“She’s right Bones.” Jim pressed, his tone enforcing that the time for joking was later and not now. “Let’s just follow the water flow to the next staff access point or public manhole. We can make our decision from there.”

Leonard stared at Jim for a few seconds before sighing in agreement, his hands flailing wide as he batted the idea to the side. “Alright. But-”

McCoy’s hand rose accusingly as he pointed against Jim’s chest, his finger pressed hard against the leather jacket.  “I’m finishing my examination of you on the way, god knows what damage that hit did to your head.”

Shrugging in agreement, Jim welcomed the examination as he gestured for you all to start following the water. Frowning you hesitated, your abdomen pulsing against the mere thought of movement as you stared down at the ground.

“(Y/N)?” Your trance was broken as you glanced up towards Jim, a knot tightening in your heart as both him and Leonard watched you cautiously.  “Are you alright?”

“Yeah!” You mumbled halfheartedly, your words threatening to slur. “Like I said I’m just a little tender.”

“From last night or-”

“Ha!” You forced, “Recycling old jokes, very funny Jim.”

Jim smiled brightly at your attitude, his hand rising as he gestured towards the flow of water below you. “Come on then, we haven’t got all day!”

Sighing you pushed yourself upwards and away from the seat you had claimed, your muscles screaming against the action as you shuffled forwards slowly; your hand still on the slimy wall of the pipe.

Watching your actions suspiciously, Leonard stepped forwards. “(Y/N)?”

“Yeah?” You mumbled, your eyes fluttering from pain as you sighed deeply. “ Sorry I’ll just-”

Pushing your hand away from the wall and support, you tried to step forwards in a normal fashion; the action sending fire through your veins and causing your legs to seize up completely. A wordless cry slipping from you.

“Woah, Darlin’.” Leonard exclaimed, his hand encircling your waist for support as you leaned into him.

“Shit.” You cursed, the hair on the back of your arms and neck rising as the throbbing sensation in your stomach, slowly morphed back into the familiar stabbing sensations which had assaulted you when you first came to consciousness.

“What was that?” Jim accused as he closed in on you both, his hand resting on your shoulder as he forced you to look into his eyes.

“’m fine.” You slurred, your eyes struggling to focus as the scene around you began to spin in slow motion, the sickening rocking effect causing pressure to build at the pit of your throat. Taking a deep breathe you closed your eyes, instead focusing on moving yourself into the same determined frame of mind you had occupied before.

“I don’t think almost collapsing from pain constitutes as fine.” Leonard lectured from beside you, his grip on your waist tightening and causing you to wince openly. You had hoped the reaction had gone unnoticed, but judging by the way his grip instantly released its hold on your waist and shifted instead to your shoulders, you figured he wasn’t as unobservant as you hoped.

“Listen, I’m going to find out either way when I examine you so you might as well tell me now!”

You froze at his words, your eyes opening reluctantly as you turned to meet his warm gaze. Sighing, you gave up resisting any further, your mouth opening reluctantly to answer.

“I-”

Your surroundings shimmered suddenly, the rocking motion you had tried to settle returning with vengeance as your focus began to deteriorate rapidly; the pressure in your throat tightening as bile rose abruptly to your mouth. Retching, you pushed away from Leonard as you brought up the remnants of the food you had eaten for breakfast, the murky liquid contaminating the water at your feet as it flowed away.

Free from Leonard’s support you felt your body sway violently, a gasp passing your lips as you stared at a point far into the darkness ahead. Your hearing became muffled as you thought you heard your name being muttered from behind you, without warning your knees buckled, your body arching backwards.

Quickly Leonard’s arms wrapped around you from behind, your neck twisting limply as it rested against his shoulder beside his face. Pressing his lips to your ear, you winced as you were dragged backwards.

“Woah, easy now… easy-” Leonard soothed softly, his words your only company as you delved back into the oblivion once more.

_“Blame the alcohol but, I’m still not following.”_

_You scuffed your feet along the corridor as you stared at the small napkin clutched between Jim’s fingers, the flimsy material fluttering the faint breeze created by passing crew as he dangled it about for all to see._

_“It’s easy- here” Jim straightened the napkin against the light, exposing the uncharacteristic mass of black ink which covered the utensil. “I James Kirk swear that over the next five years- providing we are all still single, will be a part of this Polyamory.”_

_You shook your head slowly as the three of you rounded a corner, your paces uneven as you each struggled to maintain a professional outlook; despite the alcohol flooding your system. “A Poly what now?”_

_“Polyamory.” Bones supplied, his words merging into one as his southern accent kicked into full force. “It’s a word given to intimate relations between more than two parties. Although, I still don’t see where you’re going with this Jim.”_

_“Come on!” Jim jumped for joy, his legs wide as the three of you stopped before the turbolift. Hitting the nearby control panel, Kirk summoned the next lift; his hands still dangling the napkin before you. “What’s so hard to understand? Us three for the next five years! There doesn’t have to be any emotions, feelings or strings attached. Just pure unadulterated sex.”_

_Leonard reached outwards, taking the napkin into his own grasp to study the makeshift contract more closely, his index finger trailing the scrawled lines with care. Shuffling to the side, Jim pulled free a pen; thrusting it towards Leonard eagerly._

_Raising an eyebrow, you gestured towards the napkin, “And this… ‘Five year plan’, signing my name alongside yours and Leonard’s on the back of a napkin makes it official?”_

_The doors to the turbolift opened slowly allowing the three of you to transition into the more private capsule, your back leaning against the far wall beside the panel as you watched Jim carefully._

_Kirk opened his mouth to retaliate before quickly closing it, his shoulders finally shrugging in a weak attempt at a comeback as he batted your comment away with his hand. “Listen, you can take it or leave it!”_

_“To hell with it.” McCoy drawled, his fingers encircling the pen held out by Jim. Leaning against the wall, Leonard proceeded to clumsily sign his name.  “I’m probably going to regret that in the morning.”_

_Jim smiled as he took the napkin from Leonard, “If you change your mind in the morning, then we’ll stop.”_

_Doctor McCoy blew a raspberry as he rolled his eyes, Jim’s attention suddenly rounding on to you._

_“How much have you had to drink, Jim.”_

_“Enough, but I know exactly what I’m doing.”_

_Slowly the napkin was dangled before your face, the small space beside Leonard’s and Jim’s signatures calling out to your own. You laughed nervously as your eyes memorized the words scrawled haphazardly across the paper surface; small tears in the material providing it a more rugged look where Jim hadn’t been as careful in the drafting of the ‘contract’._

_Across the turbolift Leonard sighed loudly, “Jim don’t pressure-”_

_“Hey! He’s not pressuring me!” You exclaimed defiantly, your hands snatching the small napkin and pen as you turned your back to both of the men. Pressing the paper napkin against the wall beside the control panel, you pressed the pen lightly against the napkins delicate surface; ink seeping from the pen and staining your signature among Jim’s and Leonard’s for years to come._

_“Besides, I can’t be the only one who doesn’t sign it.”_

_With a final flick of your wrist, the deed was done._

_“There. So, when does this whole roly poly mory thing sta-” Your breath faltered as you turned back to Jim and Leonard, only to find the captain’s face mere inches from your own. His nose ‘accidentally’ gracing yours as the tips touched for the briefest of moments, a spark of electricity pulsing outwards and causing you to crinkle your face and flutter your eyes in response._

_Taking a deep breathe, you willed your mind to focus on something other than the growing arousal which expanded in the pit of your stomach at the proximity of Jim, instead inhaling the musty scent of his aftershave; the whiskey you had all shared earlier in the evening still strong on his clothes._

_Clearing your suddenly dry throat, you opened your eyes once again. A sense of unprecedented yet confusing relief washed through you as you noted that Jim hadn’t pulled away; not even by an inch. A shiver slivered down your spine as you dragged your teeth across the bottom of your lip, your chin jutting outwards as you followed up with your tongue; your eyes never releasing his own._

_“Start?” You finished, your heart fluttering impatiently inside your chest._

_The effect of the captains proximity must have been clear to read from your face, especially if the smartass grin which swept across his handsome features was anything to go by. Keeping his face close, Jim’s hand slowly rose up your side, his touch lightly trailing your uniform; pressing the coarse material against your skin causing the hairs on your neck to rise._

_Jim’s mouth slipped open slightly, his tongue dancing across his teeth as he traced the outline of your breast before slipping down the inside of your arm to meet your hand; a trail of goosebumps tingling in his wake._

_You numbly noted a soft tugging sensation as he pulled the small crumpled paper napkin out from between your fingers and into his own grip. Jim bared your signature little attention however, his exhilarating blue eyes never failing to leave your own as he stared deep into your soul. In ways it felt like he was undressing you there and then, his gaze pushing you up against the wall and stripping each item of clothing off you with hasted precision. In ways your mind was doing the same, the edge of his lips you had stared at earlier in the evening even more tantalizing than before._

_But for reasons unbeknownst to you, your eyes always gravitated back to his own; the blue sucking you deeper into a black hole of emotion and arousal. The tingling in the pit of your stomach increased in ferocity as you shifted your legs, the desire evident across his own features as his pupils pulsated with each pent up breath you exhaled. In turn, his own breathing slowed to mirror your own, the proximity of your bodies close enough for you to feel the wet vapor from his exhales coat your lips._

_Swallowing deeply, you closed your slightly ajar mouth and ignored the urge to seal your lips to his own. The only reason behind you not doing it sooner was the minor fact that doors to the turbolift were still open for passing members of the crew to see. Although, something deep inside you also told you that Jim probably didn’t care._

_As if on queue, two ensigns suddenly entered the lift, their heads drawn low as they stumbled in without a care in the word; too intoxicated to be concerned with who they joined or rather interrupted._

_Pulling away, Jim looked you up and down once, his trademark grin covering his face as he took in your appearance proudly. Frowning, you spun on your heel, your eyes narrowing as you took a moment to take in your flustered appearance in the reflective surface of the control panel._

_Reaching across, an ensign interrupted your rogue thoughts; sparing you a brief look before pressing the button for G deck where the majority of officers quarters were to be found. Pushing through your dazed mind, you queued up for the lift to take you to C deck, where all senior officers quarters were located._

_Turning back, the ensign leaned close to their friend, their voices low as they proceeded to whisper amongst themselves; soft giggles erupting as they hiccuped in joy. Slowly the lift began to move, you were moments from navigating back to your safe haven against the wall when Jim’s arms encircled your shoulders pulling you across so that you were positioned between both himself and Leonard._

_Leonard! You had almost forgotten that he had been with you that evening, and the fact that he also signed the napkin. Slowly you dragged your eyes upwards, his gaze already locked on your own as he spared you a brief glance; his own smirk filling his features as he took in the blush which spanned your cheeks._

_You raised a single eyebrow as you held his stare, although his eyes weren’t as exhilarating as Jim’s blue orbs; you found yourself melting beneath his gaze. Slowly his hazel eyes dragged across your body, taking in each minute detail as if he was already planning some intricate way for you to scream his name._

_Turning back abruptly you stared ahead at the door, your eyes briefly casting a look over the two ensigns before you in worry. The sudden turn of events the night had taken was something you hadn’t been anticipating one bit, and as you stood there with your foot tapping lightly in an odd mixture of anticipation and anxiousness, you couldn’t help but worry about the implications it would bring. Not only were the two men behind you your closest friends, but they were soon to be something slightly more._

_Even more worrying was the fact you couldn’t remember what type of under garments you had worn for the evening, after all it had been a while since-_

_All thoughts were lost to you as the strong grip of Leonard McCoy returned to your waist, his thumb tracing small circles against the fabric of your uniform. Once more, goosebumps erupted across your skin at the touch, your neck rolling backwards as you leaned unconsciously against it._

_Shifting minutely, you risked a glance across to Jim only to find that the Captain already had his gazes locked with Leonard’s, his own hand resting on the doctor’s lower back. Turning, Jim’s eyes locked with your own, a wicked grin as he signaled for you to keep your eyes on the door of the turbolift._

_Slipping downwards, Leonard’s hand moved to the small of your back where it slowly began to trace the curvature of your cheeks. Your breath hitched as his fingers reached the hem of your uniform dress, his fumbling pausing as the two ensigns shared a glance back at you. Smiling, you rolled your eyes dramatically._

_“Hiccups.” You excused._

_Your lie seemed to come across as substantial enough for them to turn away once more, their voices lowered as they continues to laugh and giggle amongst themselves. Glancing over your shoulder, your eyes fell to Jim as he bit down against his knuckles; his eyes creased in amusement as he struggled to stifle his laugh._

_‘What a bloody-’_

_Your mind was cut off as Leonard’s fingers brushed against your bare skin, the coarse sensation of his hand against the inside of your thigh making your stomach flip with excitement. With steady yet precise hands, McCoy’s fingers trailed the edge of your elasticated band of your underwear; his feet shuffling forwards so he was positioned closer to you._

_Taking a deep breath you bit your lip and watched the lcd screen above the door to the turbolift, your mind counting down the decks until your destination was reached. Your focus didn’t last long however as Leonard’s hand slipped further beneath you, his touch teasingly trailing across and around your core in large soft circles._

_You threw your head back abruptly, your teeth digging sharply into your bottom lip at the sensual sensation the friction created, causing your knees to weaken with need. His pace was consistent as he slowly altered the size of the circular motions he produced, your underwear catching in places as he slowly increased the pressure exerted._

_Suppressing another moan your mind began to wander, were the two of them really getting off on this?_

_As if reading your mind, Leonard’s hand stilled for a moment his fingers pressing against the exposed skin of your leg. Unlike before his touch had softened in texture slightly, his fingers dampened as he picked up on the wetness which seeped from your body and through the cotton of your underwear._

_Pulling his hand away, the doctor reached for your arms pulling you backwards gently as to avoid any curious glances from the other occupants. You barely managed to keep your composure as your body pressed against his own, the heat which radiated from him mixing with yours as the bulge in his pants pressed hard against your thigh._

_Leaning forwards, you shivered as Leonard’s breath nestled against your ear; his lips trailing your skin as he lowered his voice. “Sorry about that Darlin’, but Jim seems to think that your one touch away from collapsing into a wet mess.”_

_Well, Jim was right. But that didn’t mean you were happy about it._

_The turbolift began to slow as you finally reached the first floor, your feet shuffling away from Leonard albeit reluctantly as the ensigns turned back to face Jim. With sickly sweet smiles, they inclined their heads in respect before submerging themselves into the corridor._

_Finally free to laugh aloud, Jim chuckled deeply; his laugh warming to your ears._

_Staying in place you stared intently at the doors to the lift, your mind willing them to close and for no further interruptions._

_“Back to mine then?” Jim trailed, his feet shuffling slightly behind you._

_Ignoring the comment you found a wry smile spreading across you face as the doors to the lift slowly closed. Spinning on your toes, you slowly waltzed across to the control panel; your fingers tracing the chrome interface as you tilted your head in consideration._

_“I-” You paused for dramatic effect. Waiting for the turbolift to start moving you quickly hit the emergency stop button; the lighting inside the small capsule transitioning from its usual harsh white to a dark red. Raising his eyebrow, Jim spared Leonard a glance; the contrast on their features enhanced in the minimal light._

_“I don’t think we’re making it anywhere.” You admitted, the arousal fully encompassing you._

_Without another word you paced forwards abruptly, your hands encircling Jim’s shoulders as you began to sensually trace his muscles. Bringing your face closer slowly, you copied the scenario you were in earlier with the Captain; revenge heavy on your mind._

_Watching intently, your skin contracted tightly at the excited smile which filled Jim’s features, his head drawing in closer to your own as he relaxed under your grip. Trailing your hand across his chest, you slowly allowed it to dip down south; the dragging sensation you produced morphing into small ‘fingertip steps’ as his breathing hesitated._

_Closing his eyes, Jim’s hands reached for your hips; his head drawing inwards to seal the kiss. Spotting your moment, you stopped touching the captain; instead your hands pressed hard against his pecs forcing him back into the wall of the turbolift as you smirked mischievously._

_Stunned Jim’s eyes opened once more, his smile infectious as you strutted forwards slowly; your fingers reaching the top of his trousers as you followed the leather strap of a belt to the front buckle; your fingers making quick work of it. Yanking the offending article of clothing free you tossed it to the side, narrowly missing Leonard._

_Spotting the Doctor’s barely composed face you brought one hand upwards; your finger beckoning him closer. “Don’t think you’re off the hook for what you did.”_

_Turning back to Jim you popped the button on his trousers free, pulling the edge downwards to reveal his boxers. Beside you, Leonard paused. Your head turning to catch him staring at the bulge hidden beneath Jim’s pants, an eyebrow rising as he turned his stare to the captain himself._

_Shrugging Jim seized the moment of stillness to grab you by your dress once more, pulling your lips to his in a frenzied kiss._

_Within seconds your lips had embraced his, your mouth parting slightly as your tongue slipped forwards to meet his own in a welcoming gesture. The rush leading you into wanting more as you pressed yourself harder against Kirk, all control gone as your tongue swirled around his own; your teeth clashing against his clumsily._

_Pulling away you sought to gain your breathe, your eyes casting downwards. Jim laughed deeply as he turned his attention to Leonard; his hand reaching for his own as he pulled him closer gently. Watching silently, you smiled as Jim’s hand trailed up to Leonard’s cheek; his thumb tracing the man’s jaw before luring him in for a kiss._

_Entranced you watched lovingly as Leonard slowly reciprocated the gesture, his hands reaching for Jim as he pulled the captain closer; deepening the moment. Slowly Leonard’s hands slipped down Jim’s chest to the growing bulge in his boxers; his palm encasing it gently as he slowly began to stroke the appendage._

_Moaning in approval, Jim reached for Leonard’s shirt; his fingers trembling as he began to lose control. Taking up the reigns you stalked behind the doctor, your fingers touching the bare skin of his neck; causing his skin to contract at your touch._

_Smiling you mirrored the sensual touch you had performed on Jim, your fingers trailing the toned outlines of the muscles of his back until you reached the hem of his shirt. Gripping it tightly you pulled it upwards; breaking the kiss he shared with Jim and removing him of his uniform._

_Turning around abruptly, Leonard’s warm hazel eyes met your own; lust filling them as he quickly found the hem of your dress._

_“Hardly seems fair that Jim and I are partially disrobed, while you stand there looking pretty in the corner.”_

_Your breath hitched as his fingers briefly contacted the edge of your thigh; a panicked thought flashing across your mind._

_‘I did shave my legs, didn’t I?’_

_“Just take the damn dress off.” Jim interrupted, his voice shaky as he moved up on the other side of you._

_“No time for that.”_

_Frowning you opened your mouth to retaliate when Leonard grabbed you from the waist suddenly; his hands encircling your hips as he pushed your dress halfway up your stomach; exposing your midriff. With quick and nimble hands, Jim’s fingers hooked across the elasticated band of your underwear; pulling them away with ease._

_A low moan rumbled from the back of your throat as the cool air for the turbolift hit your exposed core, Leonard’s lips crashed against your own then; his kiss as frantic as Jim’s had been however more gentle in the ministrations of his tongue. Trailing away from your mouth, Leonard’s lips seeked your neck as his teeth dragged delicately across your sensitive skin._

_Opening your eyes, you gasped loudly as the action seemed to spur Jim into action. Leaning inwards, Jim’s lips brushed against your abandoned ones; his teeth latching on to your bottom lip, dragging your head close. Leaning forwards, you pressed back against Jim, your kiss returning to the previous fervor it had been before._

_The moment was broken however as Leonard lifted you upwards and into his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist as he pushed you back against what you had thought would be the wall. Instead, you were further aroused as Jim’s chest met your back. Tilting your head, Leonard resumed the ministrations on your neck as you returned back to the heated war yours and Jim’s tongues shared._

_Although the re positioning had initially been confusing, you quickly discovered why when with his free hand Jim’s touch slipped down to your core; his fingers pinching your the bundle of nerves beneath your hood as he slowly rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. Moaning in approval, a pressure started to build in the pit of your stomach; the heat between your legs increasing substantially._

_Reading your body perfectly, Jim broke the kiss momentarily; his mouth still close as he breathed heavily into you. Panting, you slowly composed what little was left of yourself; your eyes meeting Jim’s as you sent him a confused gaze. Smirking, Kirk slowly ceased the small sensual rubbing of your clit, instead pushing down past your folds and into you in one fluid movement._

_Opening your mouth wide you struggled to form a sound let alone a sentence as he began to pump into you agonizingly slowly; his one finger morphing into two, then three as he began to stretch you adequately to accommodate not only him but Leonard when the time came. Rolling his digits, Kirk smirked cockily as he pulled them out occasionally to flick the bundle of nerves he had abandoned. The pressure inside of you growing as you wiggled your legs in vain._

_At the movement Leonard’s ministrations on your neck ceased; his hands tightening around you as he pushed your legs wider apart; providing Jim with the ample angle to hit your g spot._

_“F-F” You stammered, your words lost to the soft sounds of Jim’s ministrations which filled the turbolift._

_Shakily you drew a quick breathe, Leonard’s lips meeting you own as he muffled your moaning, pulling you closer to the edge as with every pump the pressure inside you grew. Splaying your hands wide, you sought for a tether as the sensation overwhelmed you, your body convulsing against your control as Jim continued to pump inside of you regardless._

_If the sound which accompanied his actions was anything to go by, then both Jim and Leonard knew that you were more than ready for what was to come next._


	2. Chapter 2

_In a flash of light your surroundings swirled and morphed into a different scene, the dim red lights of the turbolift shifting into a cold white. Around you unidentifiable shadows morphed into existence, the swirling darkness quickly taking the forms of bustling ensigns as they wandered by; their attention not on you but rather the meal trays clutched greedily between their hands._

_“No emotions?” Uhura repeated slowly, her eyebrow arched upwards as she dipped her spoon into the watery mess which pooled amongst her tray. Rolling your eyes you leaned forwards across the table, your hands flapping in an uncoordinated mess as you indicated for your company to keep her voice low. Afterall the last thing you needed was a wandering whisper to be picked up by one of the many gossiping officers in the mess hall._

_“Yes.” You resigned, your eyes shifting nervously for any sign of the ship’s captain or chief medical officer. “I should have realised on night one that I wasn’t going to be able to uphold it.”_

_Nyota’s smile was tight, her eyebrow creeping towards her hairline as she leaned forwards; her long pony tail flicking across her shoulder with interest. “What do you mean?”_

_Your lip trembled minutely as you stared into her rich brown orbs, your attention tracing the harsh flick of her eyeliner before falling to the meal tray set before you._

_“I think I’m falling in love with them.” The confession passed your lips easily as you stared at the long forgotten spoon before you, its end dipped partially amongst the bland soup which pooled in your own tray. “Both of them! I mean- how is that even… possible?”_

_Uhura sighed as she leaned backwards, her hands making quick work of collecting her tray before rising elegantly from her seat. Following her movements carefully, you watched as the linguistics officer moved slowly around the table, ceasing her movements only once she was beside you._

_Tilting your head to the side you looked towards one of your closest friends, her eyes alight with excitement as she placed a single hand on your shoulder, the lightness of her touch providing you with an oddly comforting sensation; helping to settle the your growing anxiety._

_“Who ever said that love came with a list of predetermined rules?”_

 Your eyes flew open suddenly as you gasped awake, your vision blurring at the edges as you struggled to focus on your surroundings through the minimal light which smothered you. Softly the faint sounds of babbling water swirled through the air, the cold liquid seeping into your feet through your boots; further helping to cement your thoughts to the present.

 At some point during your unconsciousness, you had moved further away from the access point and instead towards the north side of the large pipe. Unlike previously you were positioned across on the far side, the curvature of the pipe and shallowness of the water allowing for a small artificial island to exist; a raised bubble of concrete breaking the steady current.

 Rolling your head to the side you flinched as the concrete beneath you scratched the side of your face, the rough texture biting away at the soft skin of your cheeks. With a shallow breath you struggled to quell the uncontrollable twitch which raked your body, your hairline damp as you perspired at an increased rate; further adding to your discomfort.

 Blinking past your blurred vision you felt an additional shiver wash over you, this time one of apprehension as you took in the concerned stares of Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. The two were standing slightly off to the side of the island, away from your earshot. Their postures hunched over with their heads drawn low in a private conversation, however at the sight of you stirring they both appeared to have frozen in their spots; as if they were deer caught in a headlight.

 “Hey there sleeping beauty!” Jim exclaimed slightly too forcefully, his body kick-starting into action as he approached you. Frowning, you lifted your head upwards minimally, finally taking stock of your position against the cold hard ground.

 Pressing your palms flat against the rough surface you shifted minimally, however in doing so your back arched upwards as a strong wave of pain surged from your abdomen. With a small yelp, your limbs melted into jelly as you unwillingly fell back to the damp concrete ground in lethargy, your feet once again resting amongst the cold water which burbled past.

 “Careful!” Leonard scalded as both Jim and himself made to move forwards.

 Raising a hand to bat away the concern you remained sprawled against the ground. Even just the idea of moving now caused your abdomen to throb with pain.

 Jutting your chin outwards you dragged your hand across your features, pushing away the stray hairs which nestled against your face and clearing your forehead of the beads of sweat which rested there. Groaning, you craned your neck as your head tilted upwards to Jim and Leonard’s attention.

 “What happened?” You croaked, your voice strained from the unbearable ache which radiated from your abdomen.

 “You collapsed.” Jim supplied rather bluntly.

 Shuffling up beside you the captain unceremoniously fell to his knees, his grip snaking between your shoulders and beneath your arms as he slowly began to manoeuvre you into a more comfortable position, his movements carrying obvious care as he succeeded in repositioning you slowly and with ease.

 With your feet free from the freezing waters which flowed past, you began to relax once again as your attention returned back to the conversation at hand. Now you were free to concentrate you remembered the moment with ease, the sharp pain tugging from your stomach helping to explain the reasoning behind your sudden lack of consciousness. With furrowed eyebrows you recalled the soft hush of voices guiding you down into the oblivion, specifically the heat of Leonard’s breath against your ear as he eased you up into his arms.

 “I-” Your words froze on your tongue as you hesitated, your eyes switching from Jim’s to Leonard’s in a frantic flicker. “Why?”

 Keeping his hand wrapped between your shoulders, Jim pressed a comforting pressure into your side; a sign of unwarranted reassurance. The captain’s eyes seemed to have dulled slightly, their spark muted as a sad smile greeted you. His temple still displaying an impressive amalgamation of purple and crimson colours, while his hair remained matted with dried blood and dust.

 Taking a shaky breath, you smiled in thanks before turning back to Leonard McCoy, your eyes just catching the remnants of an odd glare he had shared with Jim.

 You frowned as Leonard sighed heavily, his feet shifting forwards as his shoulders remained stiff; his muscles tensed as if they carried an invisible weight.

 “You hurt yourself pretty badly up there (Y/N).”

 You wanted to snap back with a sarcastic comment, perhaps something about stating the obvious in such a time of need, but the uncharacteristic weight in his eyes ceased you in your place.

 Squatting down beside you Leonard placed a single hand on your knee, his thumb trailing small circles in what should have been a comforting notion. However the action was far from it, instead the motions opened the floodgates and the apprehension which had been building steadily within you started to swallow you; drowning you in worry.

 “How bad is-” your voice faltered, “How bad is pretty bad?”

 Jim’s hand tightened ever so slightly against your side, his own breaths shortening as Leonard’s gaze dipped to the floor. You stayed silent for a few seconds, your eyes studying the doctor intensely as his characteristics shifted from one facade to another with subtle ease. Within seconds Leo became Doctor McCoy.

 “Scans indicate that you may have a Gastrointestinal perforation.” Doctor McCoy announced suddenly, his eyes finally shifting from the floor to meet your own. His face was steady and without even a flicker of emotion, the only subtle sign that he was the same man being the subconscious twitch which tugged at the corner of his eyebrow.

“It was likely caused by some form of blunt force trauma in the collapse. The scan also showed-”

 Silence fell again as Leonard’s mouth remained ajar momentarily, his hands hanging mid air as he continued to over articulate his diagnosis.

 “-showed signs of Peritonitis, your organs are inflamed from the poison leaking into your system from the tear. Because I haven’t been able to treat it, you’re showing signs that the poison is-”

 Leonard’s walls cracked and his facade crumbled before your eyes, allowing you the briefest glimpse at the fragile man beneath the doctor’s mask. His eyes glistening with a slight sheen, as his forehead remained accentuated with worried creases. You had seen him like this once before, a long time ago when he was working nonstop to formulate the cure of all cures. The cure for death.

 “It’s already in your blood (Y/N).” Leonard finished, his fingers ceasing their movements and instead tightening around your knee.

 Jim stiffened beside you as he looked away from you both, his eyes trailing the walls of the pipe as his fingers traced soothing circles against your skin through the material of your shirt. You knew better than to question him, his actions an obvious attempt to distance himself from the conversation.

 Keeping your gaze on Leonard’s you continued.

 “My blood?” You repeated, the words all too numb on your lips. “What does that mean?”

 Leonard’s eyes twitched across to Jim’s, his gaze softening slightly at the Captain before tilting his head slowly back to your own.

 “It means that you’re in the early stages of sepsis.”

 Your heart stammered to a standstill as the words began to seep into your skin, your ears ringing as your mind began to wander. Sepsis. Blood poisoning. Although you weren’t a nurse or a doctor, being a security officer meant that you had witnessed the impacts and effects of blood poisoning first hand before.

 You flinched as your mind wandered back to a time earlier in your career, the Enterprise had been ordered to rescue a crashed ship and its stranded crewman on an hostile alien planet. Almost all of the crew were injured, and with little medical supplies and expertise at least half of them had passed away, many through wound infections and blood poisoning.

 You had seen the impact of sepsis many times, too many times before.

 “So I’m-” You froze as your eyes watered, your feelings mixing into one large mess as they fought for dominance over your brain. Your heart clenching inside your chest, as your stomach continued to ache mercilessly from your wound; sweat beads from your fever taking form across your forehead once more. “Are you saying-”

 Leonard’s eyebrow rose momentarily before his head dipped downwards, confirming your own unspoken words.

 “I’m dying?”

 Like he had just been burnt, Jim’s arms retracted suddenly. With a short scuffling sound, the captain drew his knees inwards as he shifted away from you and jumped upwards to his feet; the movement causing you to wince in pain.

 Unaware, Jim proceeded to thrust his hand deep into his pocket, pulling free your small metallic communicator. Tossing the device between his grip, you watched as the captain paced in thought; his tongue dragging across his bottom lip with concentration.

 “We need to get this communicator working.” Jim announced, changing the topic of the conversation suddenly. Ceasing his movements, the captain turned to Leonard; his eyes wide with an idea. “Bones have you got that tricorder?”

 “Jim?” Leonard questioned, his grip on your knee retracting as he slowly rose to his feet once more. “Why?”

 “If I can increase the frequency output of the communicator, then we might stand a chance of getting beamed out of here.”

 Leonard’s face scrunched up tightly as he began to shake his head in disagreement, “No Jim, we need that to monitor (Y/N).”

 “No Bones.” Jim countered instantly, his finger extending outwards as he gestured to you on the floor. “What we need is to get (Y/N) out of here and to a hospital.”

 Silence washed over the pair as Jim continued to stare at Leonard, his hand left hanging limply in the air while the other clutched tightly to your only working communicator.

 “You said it yourself, we can’t move her and even if we got to the next access point there’s no way we would be able to carry her out and to a hospital in time.” Jim sighed loudly, “We’re just sitting ducks.”

 Leonard’s determination seemingly faltered as Jim started to shuffle away, the captain’s head drawn low in defeat and shoulders hunched. With a muffled string of curses, Leonard stepped forwards abruptly, his hand reaching around and into his back pocket before finally pulling free a much larger looking device; a medical tricorder.

 Catching the captain by the nook of his elbow, Leonard pulled Jim close. They stayed still for a few moments, Leonard’s eyes boring into Jim’s before finally their hands entwined together; the tricorder switching ownership with care.

 Jim’s gaze drifted down to his hand slowly, the corners of his mouth twitching before meeting Leonard’s gaze once more, with a sad smile Jim clasped his free hand on Leonard’s shoulder, a silent thanks passing between the two men before he slowly walked away; setting up further down the other side of the pipe.

 Doctor McCoy’s sigh was audible as he shuffled up beside you, taking the position Jim had once occupied. His eyes not once leaving the retreating figure of the captain.

 “I get the impression that he’s annoyed with me.”

 Leonard scoffed as his hands wormed under your arms, his grip tightening on you as he pulled you into a supportive and warm embrace. “He couldn’t ever be annoyed with you sweetheart. He’s just upset.”

 You nodded slowly in understanding, a mild chill taking claim to your body and causing your abdomen to pulsate with pain. Wrapping your arms tighter around you, you leaned closer to Leonard’s warmth; your face pressed into the crook of his neck.

 “Am I really dying Leo?”

 “Not If I have anything to do with it.” Leonard swore his tone filled with sincerity.

 Shuffling minutely Leonard ran his fingers through your hair slowly, pushing the rogue flyaway strands away from your face; his touch as gentle as it could be. “I’m not going to sugarcoat this though darlin’, but you have time. We’ll get you to a hospital.”

 “Ever the optimist.” You smirked.

 “You know me… Mister nice guy.”

“Mister sensitive.” You teased, successfully stealing yet another nickname penned by the one and only James Tiberius Kirk.

Leonard chuckled softly as a small smile slipped to your features. Tilting your head upwards your eyes fell into Leonard’s as he met your gaze, his stroking of your hair slowly ceasing. Unlike earlier his eyes appeared tired, red rings defining the dark bags which hung beneath them as a veil of unfallen tears caused his irises to shimmer in the low light.

 Because despite the brave facade, he to was scared.

 Reaching a hand upwards, you dragged it down the side of Leonard’s face; his skin surprisingly cool against your own. Leaning into the touch Leonard’s hand left your hair to meet your own, his fingers curling inwards to cease your touch from leaving his cheek; his thumb tracing an infinity symbol into the back of your clammy palm.

 “I’ll be okay Leo, I have you and Jim looking after me.” You forced a smile to your features, your eyes watering as the pain in your abdomen began to increase exponentially. “I’m always okay when you’re around.”

 Smiling Leonard nodded, his mouth opening to reply when you suddenly gagged, your insides engulfed in a raging fire as you continued to retch uncontrollably. Gently, McCoy’s hands guided you into rolling onto your side, your body dry heaving consistently as your stomach failed to release anything solid.

 Calming down, you panted with exertion as you leaned back into Leonard’s embrace, finching unexpectedly as he pressed his hand against the your burning forehead, his features filled with concern.

 “Your fever is getting worse.”

 Closing your eyes you melted into his warmth once again, a small mischievous grin tugging at your lips as your head rested in his lap.. “Its because of my company.”

 Leonard’s hand shifted away momentarily, a soft tearing sound filling the air before a cold, wet material was pressed back against your forehead; a makeshift compress to try and quell your rising temperature. “I don’t think now is a good time for flirting sweetheart.”

 Keeping your eyes closed you relished in the sensation the cold water brought, the freezing tendrils dripping down the side of your face and causing your skin to crawl in a delight.

 “Then distract me.” You murmur.

 “How?”

 “I don’t know. Anything to keep my mind off-”

“Have you got an idea for Jim’s birthday yet?” Leonard interrupted.

 You froze, “Uh-”

 “I’ll take that as a no.” McCoy laughed his hand returning to stroke through your hair gently once again, “You’re normally the one with all the plans, I’m surprised-.”

 “I’ve been a little occupied.” You excused, your tone cutting Leo’s ramble short as you felt your cheeks flush a deep red.

 “Well lucky for you, I have an idea.”

 “Pray tell.” You whispered, the comfort and lethargy of the day finally catching up on you again as the oblivion beckoned your name.

 Blissfully unaware of your fading consciousness Leonard’s ministrations continued, his touch soft as he pushed your hair away and off your face and neck. Occasionally his fingers would catch the sodden compress, removing it to dampen it further as to maintain its cooling effect. All the while his actions were accompanied by the deep rumble of his chest, his voice hushed as he announced the detailed plan he had formulated for James T Kirk’s birthday.

 As if walking down a hallway, Leonard’s voice faded in clarity; his tone becoming muffled against the darkness.

 “-Then I was thinking, perhaps If we organised a-”

  _“-distraction we could surprise him with a cake!”_

_You rolled across the king sized bed dramatically as you groaned loudly at the obscene idea. Your hair splayed outwards around you as you stared at the bland ceiling of Leonard McCoy’s quarters. “I told you we can’t do a cake this time!”_

_From across the room Leonard’s head appeared from the bathroom, his eyebrow raised in confusion. “Why not Darlin’?”_

_Sitting upwards you shuffled to the end of the bed, your hand running through your hair as you pushed it back and away from your face. “Because Jim will be expecting it! We need to change the game, up the anti! It is Kirk afterall!”_

_Leonard sighed his head disappearing into the bathroom before re-emerging again with nothing but a towel draped around his hips, dragging your eyes reluctantly away from the offending material you met the doctor’s gaze once more._

_“What about a surprise party?”_

_“No, you did that last time, Leo.”_

_“I didn’t realise you put this much thought into these things.”_

_Rising from the bed you shuffled slowly forwards, your feet stilling as you stood before Leonard. Slowly your hands snaked up his bare chest, your fingers trailing the definition in his shoulders before wrapping around his neck; pulling you close. Closing your eyes you rested your forehead against his own, your nostrils flaring as you took in the remnants of antiseptic which stained his skin._

_Inside you your heart hammered with affection and love, a feeling you had been sworn to hide and deny at the risk of losing Leo as both a friend and lover. It was a hard facade to uphold, you could endlessly count the amount of times you had wanted to pull him aside, hold him close and whisper the truth. You yearned and dreamt that he would return your feelings, for him to say the same three words you longed for. But it couldn’t be and it would forever remain a fantasy, because in what world would your polyamory exist with love? How could you expect them to split their own hearts in two as you did your own?_

_With a soft cough Leonard drew you back to the present. Sighing, you nudged your nose against his own returning to the ongoing conversation; drawing up your carefree persona once more. “Of course I do, we’ve been together for over three years now!”_

_“I know.” Leonard echoed, his hand reaching upwards to stroke your cheek. Leaning in to the touch you smiled warmly, your eyes fluttering open as you met his intense stare. Jutting his chin outwards, Leonard went to seal his lips with your own when you pulled away; your finger pressing against them in your place._

_“If I were Jim Kirk, what would be my ideal birthday celebration.” You mused, your finger pushing down on his lips and parting them slightly. Rolling his eyes Leonard pulled backwards, his hands flailing outwards dramatically._

_“Look, I’m sure Jim will be happy spending the time with us. If anything you can promise him an IOU gift at our next stop.”_

_“I got him a gift Leonard, I just wanted to-” You paused, your eyes widening as an idea popped into the forefront of your mind. “Oh”_

_“Sweetheart?”_

_“You are a genius!”_

_“I am?”_

_“Yes!” Placing your hands either side of his face you moved in for the kill, your lips encasing his own in a short and passionate burst of energy._

_Pulling away a large grin pulled across your features, your hands clapping together in excitement as you skipped across the room. Jumping up a small step, you approached the curved workstation of Leonard’s desk; its surface littered with various pads and papers. Carefully and aware that his eyes followed your every movement, you slid the first draw open; your hands pulling free an old fashioned notebook and pen._

_“What are you doing?” McCoy drawled, his eyebrow raised as you turned back to him with an excited smile; the notebook held high as if your unspoken plan was obvious._

_Skipping to the edge of the bed you perched on the mattress once more, your hands flicking to the first page of the book with care. Pausing you dragged your finger across the coarse paper, before reaching aside for the pen; its lid coming free with an audible popping sound. Twirling the instrument between your fingers, you quickly delved into writing, the black ink staining the previously crisp white surface of the paper._

_“Y/N?” Leo repeated again, causing you to roll your eyes dramatically._

_Keeping your head low, you continued to concentrate on the task at hand. “Don’t you see? We can make him some IOU vouchers for actions or moments! That way he can choose what he wants when he wants!”_

_Leonard’s eyebrow rose as he moved to stand before you, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched expectantly. Glancing up and away from the book, your throat caught as your eyes were met with a partially concealed bulge._

_“You’re giving Jim, a sexual favour gift book?”_

_“No… yes-” You bit your lip as you dragged your eyes away from the towel to meet Leonard’s gaze, winking seductively as you continued. “Well not just that. For example I was thinking this first one can be for an impromptu dance night! When he cashes it in, we arrange a ship wide ball!”_

_With baited breath you watched as the doctor before you seemed to consider the suggestion, his head tilting to the side as he seemingly pictured the event in his own mind. Nodding slowly, a small genuine smile filled Leonard’s features._

_“Huh, I am a genius.”_

_“Shutup and grab a pen, we’ve got to fill a whole book with these!”_

_Turning back to the notebook you turned the first page, your eyes narrowing as you began to formulate your second voucher; its theme heavily inspired by the low hanging towel before you. Smirking mischievously, you were beginning to add a short list of ‘terms and conditions’ when the paper was pulled from your grasp abruptly; the ink splattering in a scribble._

_“LEONARD!”_

_“What?” Leo questioned, his tone one of light innocence._

_Sighing you stood upwards from the bed, your hands resting on your hips as you gestured to the book hanging loosely from his grasp. “Why did you do that?”_

_Shrugging the doctor’s eyes glistened with lust as he stepped closer once more, the intensity of his hazel orbs melting your core. Fighting the urge to rip the towel away, you kept your hands firmly on your hips._

_“I thought it would be best if we perhaps tested these favours, before we gave them away that is.” Leonard drawled, his southern accent purposefully more pronounced than usual._

_“What?” You mumbled, your throat tightening as you struggled to feign whatever innocence you retained._

_“Darlin’, you have to agree that there should be some form of quality control here…” Slowly Leonard’s touch trailed up your side, while one hand clutched the notebook the other outlined your body. His fingers delicately tracing your silhouette and causing your stomach to flip in anticipation. Nearing your neck, his trail slowed in pace as he gently cascaded a hand across your skin and through your hair._

_“Hmm” You managed to say, your clenching hands finally giving way and reaching out for his chest once more. With delicate fingers, you followed the edge of the towel; the fibres catching beneath your nails as you did. Reaching the front, you dragged your fingers up through the centre of his chest, before pressing your palms down and splaying them wide across his pecs. “You’re right, we wouldn’t want to ruin the gift after all…”_

_Chucking Leonard nodded slowly. “So what do you say?”_

_Wrapping your arms around his neck once more, your fingers rested at the base of his hairline; his warm brunette locks tickling your fingers. Pushing closer, you smirked as Leonard’s already hard bulge nestled against your inner thigh through the all too thin towel; your own heat pooling between your legs._

_“What were you thinking Doctor McCoy.”_

_Breathing heavily Leonard’s lips met your own in a sweet yet fleeting embrace, before dragging them across your jawline. Peppering sweet kisses across your skin continuously until he reached your ear, his tongue extending and guiding your earlobe into his mouth as he sucked and nipped lightly._

_Moaning you pulled your bodies flush, your left foot rocking from your heel to your toes; rubbing your inner thigh eagerly against the hard bulge which pressed into you._

_Groaning, Leonard released your lobe gently his breath hot against your ear. “Have dinner with me?”_

_Frowning you immediately ceased the friction you ministered on Leonard, earning a soft grunt in response. Leaning backwards, you proceeded to pull away slightly to gain full vision of his face; his features pulled into one of frustration._

_“Pardon?” You repeated, your heart hammering against the walls of your chest._

_“Dinner with me.”_

_“We’ve already been to the mess-”_

_“Goddammit woman, No!” McCoy interrupted, his hand falling from your hair and snaking around your waist; pulling your bodies flush once more before dipping lower._

_From behind you felt the favour notebook resting at the small of your back, soon accompanied by Leonard’s now free hand as it cupped the curve of your arse cheek. “I mean dinner, you and me, alone.”_

_“Dinner?” You repeated, a large grin quickly filling your features as you nodded with excitement._

_Perhaps the feelings you had been developing across the years weren’t so one sided after all? Opening your mouth you jumped at the opportunity to finally come clean, however hesitated as your mind finally caught your runaway heart. Even if Leonard felt the same way with you, how could he ever understand that your love for Jim was just as fierce as your love for him._

_“So?” Leonard nudged, one of his hands leaving your waist as he pushed his finger against your bottom chin; closing your agape mouth._

_Locking your feelings away once more you nodded slowly, your heart aching at the lost opportunity. “Dinner sounds… it sounds good.”_

_Leonard grinned a bright beautiful smile, one which was infectious as you felt the corners of your lips tug upwards._

_Like magnets his lips came crashing in on you once again, his previously slow and lazy ministrations gone and instead replaced with urgency and passion. Grasping your waist tighter, Leonard deepened the kiss further as his tongue sort entrance to your mouth; his teeth dragging across your bottom lip._

_Parting way your tongue met his own in a battle for dominance, locked endlessly in a sequence of twists and turns as the passion continued to roll off him in waves; mixing with your own. The kiss continued to heaten up as Leonard tossed the notebook aside, his hand now free as he pressed his fingers into your sides and pushed you back against the wall._

_Needing to feel yourself against him you wiggled in his grasp, your fingers clumsily guiding his own downwards towards the hem of your uniform dress. Grunting in agreement and understanding, McCoy quickly pulled your skirt upwards and over your head breaking the kiss for a few fleeting seconds._

_Discarding your uniform across the room, Leonard’s lips returned to your skin as he started to press soft kisses against your collarbone. Occasionally, his teeth baring and dragging across your sensitive skin, marking you with care as a litany of moans slipped from your lips uncontrollably._

_Smirking, Leonard’s tongue slipped outwards, dragging it across the surface of your skin as he tasted every inch of you, moving down, down, down until he reached the cup of your bra._

_“Please-” You begged breathlessly, your eyes closed as you relished in the warmth of his skin pressed flush against your own._

_Chuckling Leonard’s mouth returned to your own suddenly, his lips pressing against yours for a short peck before pulling away._

_Opening your eyes, you narrowed your gaze suspiciously to Leonard McCoy. Dragging the back of your hand across your swollen lips, you watched mutely as Leonard released his grip on your waist, grinning wickedly before sauntering across the room; taking up the discarded notebook once more._

_Flicking back to the front pages, Leonard hesitated on the latest voucher you had been working on; his eyebrow rising inquisitively. You stared with lust as he continued to scan the voucher intensely, time slowing as he eventually dragged his eyes up to meet your own._

_You remained in the same state he had left you in, your back still pressed against the wall, hands hanging limply at the side as your knees quivered; weak with need._

_Turning the book around slowly Leonard splayed the page wide for you to see, his eyes alight as he gestured between the bathroom and yourself._

_“So what are the rules on cashing in two vouchers?”_

_Laughing you stepped forwards, pulling the notebook from his grasp as you threw the book back and onto the bed._

_Placing a hand across his heart, you dragged your touch downwards until it reached loosely tied hem of the towel. Gripping it tightly you pulled the material free, discarding it across the room and allowing Leonard’s member to spring free from its loose constraints._

_“I am sure something could be arranged.” You smirked, your fingers dipping lower and gracing the edge of his shaft._

_With a sharp hitch in his breath you sighed contentedly, your fingers trailing up to his head elegantly. Pressing your thumb downwards, you collected the small beads of precum to your skin; rolling them between your fingertips._

_Moving away, you smirked devilishly as your feet began shuffling back towards the bathroom; your finger beckoning for the doctor to follow._

_“Besides, I could do with a shower.”_

“Kirk to Scotty, come in Scotty.”

 The raised commanding tone of Jim Kirk drew your eyes open once more, your gaze meeting Leonard’s as your head remained nestled against his lap. The doctor in question seemed fixated on Jim as he mindlessly rubbed his thumb against the back of your head, the makeshift compress still cold against your clammy skin.

 At your feet Jim continued to pace restlessly as he stared intently at the rigged device in his hand, a constant rumble of static erupting from it’s speakers and filling the eerie silence of the pipe. Sighing with frustration Kirk spun on his heel abruptly, his eyes falling to meet your own for a few brief seconds.

 Noting Jim’s shift in attention Leonard’s own gaze fell to your own, a small heartwarming grin gracing his features. Pressing his hand against the side of your cheek, McCoy’s thumb traced small circles as he caressed it comfortingly; his eyes scanning over you earnestly

 “How are you feeling Darlin’? You left us there for a moment.”

 Jim’s eyes shifted hesitantly, his hands tightening as your gaze wandered between them both. You opened your mouth to respond, but was interrupted when the relentless static started to ease up and the faint but easily recognisable voice of Montgomery Scott filtered through.

 “Cap-” Scotty’s voice broke momentarily before returning in full force. “Cap’n! What happened! Are ye alright? The whole starbase is on lockdown!”

 Jim’s features lit up with unbridled hope as he brought the communicator close to his mouth, a hand running through his long hair as he turned in a full circle; his eyes shifting constantly as if he was searching for the right place to begin.

 “Scotty! We’re in a little bit of trouble right now…” Jim announced, his feet wading through the water and displacing it.

“With respect sir, when aren’t you?”

 A small snort closely followed by muffled giggle escaped you as you took in the incredulous look splayed across Jim’s features. Your laughter continued despite your face creasing inwards with pain as the sharp movements caused your abdomen to churn menacingly. Despite it however, the damp atmosphere which had smothered the three of you began to lift. Jim even allowing his own amused smirk to fill his features as he shook his head slowly.

 Blowing a raspberry, Leonard captured both of your attentions once again. His eyes rolling dramatically as he gestured back at the situation at hand.

 Nodding Jim turned back to the communicator, his face returning to its previous stoic expression once again. “I need your help.”

 “Anything sir.” Scotty replied without hesitation, “Well almost-”

 “Scotty.” Jim repeated sternly, his eyes closing as he took a deep and calming breath. “Listen. Bones, (Y/N) and I are trapped beneath Yorktown and we can’t get out, we need you to open a door for us.”

 Scotty seemed to groan in hesitation, “No can do sir, the whole HQ is gridlocked there’s no in or out.”

 “Shit.” Jim cursed, spinning on his heels his eyes wide as he stared to Bones for aid. 

Leonard cursed inwardly as he shook his head in seeming disbelief. “What about the Enterprise? Can’t he beam us out?”

 Jim nodded in agreement, turning back to the communicator in his hands. “Mister Scott, did you hear that?”

 Blinking slowly you struggled to follow the ongoing conversation as the room started to spin menacingly, the words filling the pipe around you echoing and merging together to form incoherent sounds. Suppressing a gag you closed your eyes tight as the room threatened to spin, your hands leaving your abdomen as you splayed them across the concrete ground to anchor yourself.

 “Hurry up.” You whispered, your words lost to Leonard and Jim as they remained transfixed on Scotty’s responses.

 Opening your eyes once again, your gaze fell back to Jim as you struggled to stay in the moment.

 “Aye sir, but the Enterprise is just as secure. They won’t be letting anyone in or out of the docklands, especially with the risk that the attack wasn’t over.”

 Leo’s teeth ground together as his grip on you tightened subconsciously, “Goddammit man, there must be something! We can’t wait for the lockdown to be removed!”

 Scotty’s voice disappeared momentarily as the heavy static from earlier returned once more. In the silence Jim’s head dipped downwards as he kicked away at the water pooling around his feet.

 “Ok.” Scotty returned, you could almost hear the cogs turning in the engineer’s head. “Are ye hurt?”

 “Yes.” Jim answered without hesitation, his gaze purposefully avoiding your own figure. “We need to get out of here. Now Scotty.”

 “I got ye sir.” Mister Scott answered immediately, the communicator picking up on the faint rustling of background noise as he seemingly began to make his move. “I’ll make my way towards the Enterprise now, I’ll go as quick as I can but I must warn ye-”

 “It’s okay, just do your best.” Jim answered softly, his knee twisting as he slowly waded out of the water and back up onto the concrete island.

 “Will do sir.” Montgomery replied, his voice carrying his usual determination as he severed the communication line Jim had established.

 Delving back into a rumble of static, Kirk brought the communicator high as he pulled the two devices apart once more; severing the boost completely and sending the pipe into an eerie silence once again.

 You continued to stare as Jim dragged his actions out, as if he was trying every attempt to avoid the inevitable conversation you would all share. Swallowing away at a dry lump, Kirk’s fingers fiddled with the flimsy wires which dangled out of the back of the communicator. His grip pushing and pulling them away before submerging the devices back into his pockets, a completely menial action seeing as you could all require the device at any moment.

 “I guess it’s back to waiting.” Leonard announced to no one in particular, his voice tight with emotion as he seemingly to grew tired of Jim’s antics.

 Nodding mindlessly, Jim looked away from the floor to meet your eyes once again; his gaze quickly switching to Leonard’s. “I’m going to go check the access map up ahead, see if we missed anything that could help Scotty-”

 “I can do that.” Leo interrupted, his hands shifting as he pulled his legs free from beneath you. Suppressing a groan at the movement, you closed your eyes as the world around you spun sickeningly. “Why don’t you sit with (Y/N).”

 “You’re the doctor Bones.”

“And a pretty useless one at the minute.” Leonard quipped, his hands leaving your shoulders as he rested you against the concrete floor once again. Fluttering your eyes open, you stared at the ceiling of the pipe; your eyes trailing the dangling moss with disinterest.

 “Go on.” Leonard encouraged, his voice fading as he slipped further away.

 Too weak to lift your head, you focused on the fading footsteps which echoed through the pipe.

 “I’ll walk up a bit and see if I can find this ‘access map’. I’ll let you know the first sign of anything.”

 The heavy silence returned for a few moments before the reluctant shuffling of feet filled the air and Jim’s head popped into view once again. Staring up at the blue eyed captain you felt yourself shrink beneath his gaze, his eyes a veil and concealing the turmoil of emotions likely bubbling beneath the surface.

 “Hi.” You muttered, your voice catching at the back of your throat.

 Forcing a smile to his features, Jim fell to his knees as he began to reposition yourself against him. His hands cupping the back of your neck as he guided your head downwards to rest in his lap.

 The two of you remained still for a few seconds before frown lines spread across Jim’s features, his fingers fumbling with the now dry compress as he pulled it away from your forehead; your skin sticking to the coarse fabric.

 Twisting to the side, Kirk proceeded to submerge the torn cloth amongst the cool water which flowed past, dampening it sufficiently before pressing it against your forehead once more; his actions mirroring that of Leonard’s earlier on.

 “How are you feeling?” Kirk questioned not a second later, his eyes avoiding your own as he looked around the pipe on alert.

 Sighing you reached your arm high, tugging on his leather jacket sleeve to gain his attention. “Would you know I was lying if I said I was fine?”

 Looking across to your hand, Jim sighed as he took it in his own; his fingers slipping between the gaps and giving it squeeze. “Maybe.”

“I’m sorry, Jim.”

 “For what?” Kirk exclaimed, his exhilarant blues finding your own eyes as he stared into your soul, searching for the meaning behind your apology.

 “For-” Your breath caught in your throat as your breathing became shallower, a metallic taste building at the back of your mouth. “For this.”

 “(Y/N) I’m not-”Jim shook his head in disbelief, his hand releasing your own and taking up your face instead; his fingers trailing across your jaw delicately. “I’m not angry with you, or annoyed-”

 “You’re hurt though, we’ve been friends long enough for me to know that.” You whispered, your eyes watering at the mere thought of how much hurt you had put both Leonard and Jim through. “Is it because I didn’t say anything? I didn’t know when would have been a good time- What? while we were scrambling for our lives from becoming pan-”

 “No-” Jim hushed, his head shaking defiantly before a small grin tugged at the edge of his lips. “Besides don’t you think that would make me a bit of a hypocrite?”

 You shrugged weakly as you reached upwards, guiding his hand to your cheek and holding it still. Leaning into his warmth, you smiled weakly as you considered how often your situation had been reversed. “I mean I thought it, you said it!”

 Jim laughed breathily as he nodded in agreement, unable to argue back.

 “What is it then?” You ventured, your eyes fluttering with lethargy as your eyelids grew heavier by the second.

 Jim’s touch faded away from your face as he pulled you closer, his cheek tightening as he seemingly bit away at the inside. Opening his mouth slowly, Kirk hesitated. “I just wish there was something I could do to help.”

 Knowing that nothing you could say would convince him otherwise, you nodded in understanding before an idea blossomed within you. Coughing to gain his wandering attention, you nestled your head further into his lap, your cheek pressed against his chest as you stared up at him longingly.

 “Tell me a story.”

 Jim scoffed as his eyes flickered between your own. In that moment Kirk seemingly understood the reasoning behind your request, his eyes shimmering with unspoken thanks.

 “About what?”

 “I don’t know, Leonard liked to talk about your birthday.”

 “I heard.” Jim smiled wryly, “It’s pretty obvious why you make all the plans.”

 “Hey now!” You defended half heartedly. Shuffling, you struggled to suppress a cry as your abdomen was suddenly set alight; liquid fire swarming through your veins.

 “He did a good job with that surprise party and you know it.” You finished, your eyes squeezing tightly shut before opening again to maintain your facade.

 Nodding in reluctant agreement, Jim chuckled as he scratched away at his chin. “Do you remember the cake we made him?”

 “You mean the cake I made him.” You slurred, your tongue becoming numb as the room rocked violently. Suppressing a gag you screwed your hands into fists as the pain inside you overcame your senses.

 “What!” Jim exclaimed, unaware of your internal struggle. “All you did was make a mess! I did all the heavy lifting!”

 Opening your mouth to respond you gasped unwillingly from the pain, your actions drawing Kirk’s full attention as he pulled you higher up into his arms; his face close as he studied you with a worried expression.

 Grinding your teeth, your eyes began to close against your will as your limbs became increasingly numb.

 “How muc-” You slurred, however your words were soon lost to the world as your head fell to the side limp and your muscles seized within your chest. The darkness which had been waiting patiently around your periphery vision finally claiming you entirely, pulling you down into the shadows.

 “Y/N? Shit! BONES!”

  _“How much flour was it again?” You muttered beneath your breath, your concentration completely fixated on the unbranded packet which rested tightly between your palms._

_Your skin crawled as the particles of flour clung against you, the paper of the packet rustling lightly as you continued to tip it into the ceramic bowl supported by Jim. Gradually the white powder flopped free of the packet, coming to rest across the half blended mixture of eggs, butter and sugar._

_“I don’t know!” Jim exclaimed with a laugh, his shoulder nudging into your side and causing another large clump of flour to tumble into the bowl. “Like you said, you’re the brains behind this operation! I am merely the well sculpted muscle.”_

_You laughed loudly, your head rolling backwards as you brought the flour away from the mixture momentarily. Turning to Jim, you eyed his body suspiciously, “You’re right, maybe I should have avoided the eye candy- too much of a distraction.”_

_“Just add the flour.” Jim commanded, the cuffs of his rolled up black undershirt gradually slipping down his forearm as they loosened with his flexing._

_Nodding quietly you hid your mischievous smirk as you ‘returned’ to measuring out the flour._

_Without warning you thrust your hand deep into the packet, encircling a large clump of powder and bringing it high to your face. Exhaling hard you blew down on the fine flour, causing a large clump to explode outwards and into Jim’s face and hair._

_“Oops.” You mumbled, a giggle quickly overtaking you as the white cloud slowly dissipated to reveal Kirk’s features screwed tight, the flour tinging patches of his skin pure white and completely encasing his shirt and hair in a mass of speckles._

_Coughing dramatically, Kirk soon recovered from the ‘attack’. Opening his exhilaratingly blue eyes, Jim smiled suspiciously as his gaze narrowed in on your own._

_“You did that on purpose!” Kirk exclaimed, his tone failing the carry the accusation he needed._

_“What! No…” You drawled, your eyes wide with innocence as you shook your head frantically, your features tight as you struggled to hide your laugh, “I slipped!”_

_“Slipped huh?” Jim echoed sarcastically, his tone one of amusement._

_Lurching forwards you had little time to scramble away, his hands catching your legs efficiently and ceasing your movement altogether. Pulling his grip up your silhouette, his hand tightened around your shoulder as he spun you close._

_Pressed flush against his flour covered chest, your exhaled slowly as Jim’s hearty chuckle rang through the room. Meeting his gaze your stomach flipped at the sight of his radiant smile, the grin infectious as your own tugged at the corner of your lips._

_Gradually the laughing ceased, Jim’s eyes never leaving your own as he scanned your face intently; as if he was picturing every feature for years to come. Slowly his eyes fell to your lips, his tongue dragging across his own as his head began drawing near._

_Biting your lip you took his moment of distraction to turn and bolt, your arms slipping free of his grip and pushing him away with a gasp. Screaming you barely made it three steps before his arms wormed their way around you once more, his grip tightening as he held you close in an embrace once again._

_“Nice try, but you forget I practically wrote that move.”_

_Rolling your eyes you shivered as Jim’s hands began to wander, slipping south from the small of your back, across your cheeks and to your thighs. Gasping, your grip around Jim tightened as he pulled you upwards and into the air, spinning you around with a laugh before slowly settling you back onto the counter._

_“Did you write that move as well?” You teased as you settled against the worktop._

_Smirking Jim stepped forwards, his fingers curling around your knees gently, spreading your legs wide Kirk proceeded to step forwards between them; closing the distance separating you both. Blinking heavily, you sighed as your mind became lost in the deep blue ocean which were his eyes, the only thing anchoring you to the moment being his even exhales which washed across your face._

_Remaining silent you wrapped your arms around Jim’s neck, your fingers playing at the long hair which nestled at the base of his hairline. Smiling, Jim began to massage away at your thighs, his light teasing touch sending a flurry of butterflies up your spine. Silently you wished you could stay in the moment forever, the mere idea of potentially losing him as well as Leonard at the end of the five year plan sent shiver running down your spine. It was funny to think, that the perfect men for you had been standing before you for so long, your best friends. Twitching, your eyes dipped downwards, but alas as you finally got the chance to be with them-_

_“Sometimes I wish I knew what was going on in that pretty little head of yours.”_

_Your eyes snapped back to Jim as he stared at you with intrigue, one of his hands leaving your thighs to brush a stray strand of hair from your face._

_Once again you were frozen in a moment of calm, a situation all too similar to the first night you shared in the turbolift. Tracing his features your eyes fell from his own and instead narrowed in on his lips, their surface carrying a dull sheen due to the all too seductive manner in which Jim dragged his tongue across them._

_“Jim..” You began, the need to seal the kiss quickly growing as the proximity between you both lessened._

_Taking you in Jim sighed, his hand slipping from your cheek to cup your chin; tilting your head side to side in the artificial light._

_“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, his voice barely audible._

_Your heart fluttered inside your chest as your cheeks burned a deep crimson colour. “You’re only saying that-”_

_“No, I mean it.” Jim repeated, this time with more authority than the last. You frowned at the sincerity in which his tone carried, his words only further rustling the butterflies which nestled inside you. “You are easily the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”_

_“Beautiful woman eh?” You teased, “Not most beautiful human in existence?”_

_Jim’s face contorted in consideration as he tilted his head to the side with a subtle groan, “I had to give Bones a compliment somewhere didn’t I?”_

_Smiling at the sweetness you nodded in agreement. “I’ll take that.”_

_Content and unable to withstand the forces between you, you finally closed the distance. Shuffling forwards you pressed yourself further against Jim, your lips meeting his own in an unfamiliar embrace. Unlike the usual fevered kiss you had grown to expect, you were instead mildly surprised at the softness which accompanied Kirk._

_Trailing his lips against yours Jim pressed against you slowly, his wet lips encircling your own; as if they were the most delicate pieces of china in the universe. His movements were slow and calculated, his teeth barely grazing your bottom lip as he coaxed you further into the moment. His lips methodically smothering you completely, before pecking and nipping with ease._

_“Jim…”_

_Your begging urged the captain on further as his tongue sort your own, meeting halfway in a gentle greeting before they danced between you both. A small groan rumbled at the back of Kirk’s throat as he delved deeper, tasting and exploring you in every degree; his hands tightened in their grip on your thighs._

_Smiling at the change of usual pace Jim displayed, you tugged away at Kirk’s offending flour ridden shirt; eager to feel him against you._

_With a short chuckle, Jim stepped backwards as his hands expertly pulling his shirt off his body and away to the side. Within seconds your bodies were linked once again, his lips timidly meeting your own to continue the previous dance you both shared._

_You moaned longingly as his hands gently spread your legs further apart, pulling you towards him. Running the back of his nails across your bare thighs, you suppressed a moan as his touch neared your soaking core, his fingers aptly pulling away from the sensitive area at the last second. Instead the grip returned to the small of your back, holding you steady as he pulled you to the very edge of the counter._

_Closing your eyes you were lost to the sensation of his tongue inside of you, so much so that you couldn’t hide the surprised and aroused gasp which tore from your throat as he pressed his growing bulge against your core. Breaking the kiss, you threw your head backwards in euphoria as he began to grind down on you slowly; the friction creating the sensation you so desired for._

_Bringing your head low once again you stared in awe at the man before you, your feelings of love pooling from your skin as your lips came crashing down on his own once more. This time you were the one leading the experience, your teeth dragging across his top lip as you nibbled away in a vain attempt to make them swollen and bruised. You wanted him for yourself, shared with only Leonard and no-one else, a selfish thought which in that moment created an unstoppable force within you._

_Lost in the turmoil which was your mind you barely registered Jim’s grip on you shifting, his hand leaving the small of your back as he reached across the counter beside you._

_Moaning at the friction generated from his member grinding against your core, you were completely unaware of your impending attack._

_Jim broke the kiss abruptly, your face moving forwards in a desperate attempt to try and reclaim his lips. His wandering hands however are what greeted you, his touch reappearing and rubbing down against your face and neck in an uncoordinated pattern; his touch leaving a sticky sensation to linger on your skin._

_Kirk exploded in laughter as you opened your eyes, his face red with exertion as you raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Glancing across to the side, your heart flipped as you noted the bowl of melted chocolate had been dragged closer towards you both._

_Turning back to Jim,  you raised your finger high dragging it across your skin. Pulling it away, your eyes widened at the sign of melted chocolate, further confirming your thoughts._

_“JIM!”_

_“Ops!” Kirk imitated, a cocky grin filling his features._

_“THAT’S CHOCOLATE JIM! REAL CHOCOLATE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH-”_

_Jim lips quickly took up your neck, licking and nibling away at the chocolate which coated your skin; effectively silencing your rant. His touch only breaking for a few seconds to whisper into your ear._

_“I know.”_

_Leaning into his embrace you grabbed one of his free hands, devoid of any of the sickly sweet chocolate you dragged it against your face; coating his fingers before pushing one into your mouth and sucking it clean provocatively._

_Jim moaned against your neck, your eyebrow rising as you got off on the fact you were reducing him to an excited mess._

_“God it tastes so good.” Jim groaned as he continued to nibble beneath your earlobe._

_“And here I thought you were moaning over me.” You pouted as Jim reluctantly pulled away from your neck, his glazed eyes meeting your own as he smiled warmly._

_“Well..” Kirk drawled, “not only you.”_

_Reaching around you once more, Jim’s chocolate covered hands pressed against your arse as he pulled you tighter against him, your mouths locked tighter as he deepened the kiss; the rich chocolate strong on his tongue._

_The moment was utterly perfect if it wasn’t for the sudden beeping of your communicator breaking the moment._

_“I should get that.” You gasped, between his lips._

_“Don’t.”_

_Jim’s hands slipped beneath you as he quickly pushed your dress up higher; the material settling around your waist. Taking in your exposed skin, Kirk’s head dipped low as he began peppering kisses against your thighs; his journey taking him ever closer to your core._

_“But what would my captain say?” You whimpered, your mind already deciding to ignore the alerting communicator._

_“He would tell you to it’s important to get cleaned up first.” Jim paused as he looked up to meet your gaze, a wink tugging at his eye as his hand rose and pushed you down against the worktop. “Thats an order.”_

_“Yes sir.” You announce, your voice wavering._

_Your eyes widened in surprise as Jim’s fingers reached your underwear, tugging and pulling away at the hem as his mouth slipped ever closer; his tongue hot against your inner thigh._

_“Jim-” You groaned, his fingers brushing against your lips accidentally. However the anticipation was ruined as your communicator sprung to life again._

_Cursing, you reached across bringing the screen close as you studied the ID._

_“Jim- Oh shit! it’s Spock!” You exclaimed, your elbows failing to gain traction beneath you._

_“Tell him to buzz off.”_

_“Unless you’re willing to do it on my behalf then no.”_

_“I can do it.” Jim reasoned, his head lifting away from your thighs. “Ill just let him know you’re incapacitated at the moment.”_

_Feeling your cheeks burn a deep crimson colour, you shook your head frantically. “You know what, I think I got this.”_

_Turning back to the device you flipped the lid open, pulling on your best professional outlook as you addressed the Vulcan commander. “Commander?”_

_“Lieutenant” Spock greeted as impassively as ever. “Your presence is required urgently on the bridge.”_

_It was at that time that Jim decided the teasing and build up was over. Keeping his fingers hooked through your panties, Kirk’s mouth and tongue finally reached their destination; his nose nudging its way past your lips and brushing your clitoris._

_“Uhr-” You groaned, your hand reaching downwards in a vain attempt to bat Jim’s face away._

_“Urgently commander?” You recovered for a second time, your free hand clenching tightly as you brought it into your mouth and bit down hard on your skin._

_“Affirmative.” Spock relayed, oblivious to the situation he had interrupted. “There appears to be-”_

_Your mind zoned out as Jim’s tongue swirled around inside you, the sensation sending electric shocks sparking across your skin; causing you to twitch without warning. As if he could read your mind Kirk delved deeper, his nose once again rubbing against your clit as he dug in._

_“Fuc-” You whimpered quitely, your hand pushing the communicator as far away as possible. “Jim sta- stop!”_

_“Lieutenant?” Spock called across the communicator. Flinching you brought the device close once more, your eyes closed as you tried not to imagine the assumptions swimming through the Vulcan’s mind._

_“I understand Mister Spock.” You lied, your lip tight between your teeth as you struggled to withhold another moan._

_Inside your abdomen a pressure began to build, a tightly sprung coil which was continuously being twisted round and round; coaxing it ever closer to its breaking point. Reading your body easier than yourself, Jim’s fingers soon joined the fray; a single digit coaxing away as he teased your entrance._

_“No!” You ordered, your voice weak as the pleasure washed over you in waves._

_“Pardon Lieutenant?”_

_Ignoring your order, Jim smirked as he pressed his a single digit into you; his finger curling as he slowly pumped away._

_“I’m on my way now.” You answered forcefully to Spock, your hand reaching out for the side as you searched for something- anything to clasp on to._

_“Thank you lieutenant.” With a short burst of static, Commander Spock ended the connection._

_Throwing the device to the side you dropped your head backwards, your eyes rolling into your head as Jim’s single digit became two, and then closely followed by a third. Pumping ever faster, your moans became louder as the pressure inside your abdomen reached its peak; longing for release._

_Jim groaned from between your legs, the vibrations generated in combination with his touch enough to send you across the edge. Bucking your hips high, you gasped as the coil inside you snapped abruptly; the energy and arousal pouring from your skin._

_Falling back against the worktop you struggled to regain your even breathing, your head lifting upwards slowly to catch an all too pleased with himself Jim rising from between your legs._

_“You better go.” Jim noted, as he accepted your held out hand and pulled you up and off the counter._

_Setting your feet on the ground you clung to the captain’s arms momentarily as the tingling sensation left your legs. Catching sight of your reflection in his polished replicators surface, you began readjusting your uniform and underwear; a vain attempt to straighten out your appearance. Specifically your frazzled hair._

_“I hate you.”_

_“But you’ll see me later.” Jim reasoned as he pointed after you, your feet already shuffling backwards and towards the door to his quarters._

_Tilting your head to the side in consideration you nodded slowly as you gestured between you both. “I hope so, I mean we do have some unfinished business to attend to.”_

_Laughing Jim nodded in kind before turning back to the cake mixture, his hands immediately working away as he continued to prepare Leonard’s gift._

_“Come back to me Darlin’”_

_Pausing halfway through the door, you spun back to Jim; the world around you hazy as it grew in brightness._

_“Jim?”_

 “That’s it.”

 Your eyes cracked open as a bright light flooded through, your pupils dilating as you flinched away. Blinking slowly, you noted Leonard’s concerned gaze hovering above you; the now re-rigged communicator clutched between his hands as he shone the lcd screen against your face. “Come back for us.”

 “Jim, Leo?”

“Shh, save it darlin’.” Leonard soothed, his hand running across your forehead which was now devoid of any compress. “Just focus on breathing for me.”

 Taking a shallow breath you flinched as the pain in your abdomen began to reawaken within you, your chest aching with exertion as each attempt to fill your lungs became harder. Your eyes drooping immediately once more, as the lethargy proved too much for your frail body.

 “Do as he says (Y/N).” Jim commanded, his tone causing you to drag your gaze across to him. “Thats an order. We’re almost out now.”

 Nodding slowly, you watched as Jim walked up beside Leonard once more; his hand outstretched.

 Glancing to the side, Leonard passed across the rigged communicator once again; his now free hand returning to the side of your face.

 “I don’t feel so good.” You groaned, your stomach churning as another gag threatened to tear from your throat.

 It was the truth. Your body was on fire, you couldn’t tell if you were too hot or too cold, the temperature seemingly fluctuating wildly causing your skin to come alight with goosebumps. Your abdomen ached relentlessly, sharp stabbing sensations exploding across you in a methodical time lapse; leaving you exhausted and so utterly tired.

 “I know sweetheart.” Leonard began to reason, “But Scotty is on the ship! He’s getting us out of here.”

 You nodded mindlessly as your eyes started to droop closed once more, Leonard’s hand quickly slapping your cheek and drawing you back to the present once again.

 “You just need to stay awake and keep breathing slow and steady for me.”

 “Slow and-” Your words were cut off by a cry as your body arched upwards, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as the room span violently. Your whole body cried for attention as your insides felt as if they were being torn to pieces.

 “Bones?” Jim questioned, the panic clear in his tone. “Is it another seizure?”

 “No.” Leonard replied, his voice equally as distant as the room began to steady once more.

 “Leonard? Jim?” You whispered, your eyes fluttering open as your hand weakly rested across your abdomen. “Please, can you just come close for a second? I need to tell you both something.”

 Jim shook his head suddenly, his arms crossing over his chest. “Well whatever it is I don’t want to hear it now. Bones?”

 “Sorry Darlin’ but I don’t do goodbyes I’m afraid.” Leonard forced, a half hearted smile tugging at his lips.

 Exhaling sharply you forced a tepid smile to your face, “Who said… that this is a goodbye?”

 “You have an impeccable nick for sentimentality and this would be one of them times.”

 Rolling your head weakly side to side, you frowned deeply. “No, you don’t understand. I need to-”

 Another wave of pain washed over you suddenly, your hands screwing tightly shut as you dug your nails deeply into your skin; grazing its surface.

 “I wanted to say sorry.” You exclaimed as the pain continued to squeeze its grip around you. “I’m sorry.”

 It was Jim’s turn to speak now, his eyes no longer linked on the rigged device he clutched tightly between his palms like a lifeline; instead falling back to you. “Sorry? For what?”

 “I broke the rules.” You mumbled in defeat, the tears you had successfully held back the whole time finally breaking free from their restraints and rolling down the side of your cheeks. “I broke them a long time ago.”

 “What?” Jim repeated again, his eyes wide as he turned his attention to Leonard. “Bones- what is she-”

 Leonard’s palm pressed against your clammy forehead, the stark difference in temperature causing a shiver to roll down your spine.

 “Its probably-” Leo began, however he was soon cut off by your choked sob.

 “The Five Year Plan.” You admitted, the years of secrets and unbridled feelings bubbling free as the clock ticked down to your final moments. Your cheeks, stained with tears glistened in the limited light of the pipe; your eyes avoiding both Leonard’s and Jim’s. “We said no emotions, but-”

 You hesitated. “What I am trying to- say is…”

 With another sickening lurch bile rose to the back of your throat, your face screwing tightly shut as you swallowed the acid back down once more; a foul taste lingering on your tongue.

 “Is it possible to love two people at the same time?” You declared, your tone defeated as you took a sharp intake of breath. “Both as deeply and vast as the other?”

 You were met with silence as you avoided Jim’s and Leonard’s gazes. Your emotions in turmoil as you struggled to comprehend the situation at hand; the room around you spinning wildly in the limited light.

 “Please… I need to know, I-” Your begging was broke off when Leonard’s hand guided your face back to his own, your eyes meeting once again.

 Leonard appeared to be just as emotionally compromised as yourself, his lip bent downwards in a trembling frown as his eyes shimmered with a veil of unfallen tears. He appeared as broken as the day he had watched Jim’s body be wheeled into medbay.

 With a deep breath the doctor began to nod, his thumb tracing your cheek lovingly.

 “Lately, I’ve been-” Leo paused as steadied his voice, “I’ve been thinking the same thing sweetheart.”

 Smiling you allowed yourself to laugh, your eyes wide as bittersweet euphoria washed through and over you. You weren’t alone, you were never alone in your feelings- and although in some way you had always known that he felt the same, you assumed it was all just in your head; a foul side effect of ‘the five year plan’.

 Beside you both Jim kicked the ground loudly, a harsh static filling the air as the device in his hand was activated once again. “COME ON! SCOTTY!”

 “Jim, there isn’t time.”

 “No!” Jim exclaimed, his eyes shimmering in the light as he denied his tears the freedom they so desired. “There has to be another way.”

 “Jim.”

 “I can’t do this Bones!”

 “Yes you can.” Leonard commanded, his hand reaching outwards as he beckoned the captain closer to your side. “This could be your last chance.”

 Jim nodded slowly as he hesitantly approached you both, coming around to your opposite side he slid his knees beneath you with care.

 “You know what a good thing about this polyamory is?” You whispered, your hands rising weakly as you took Jim’s fingers between your own, squeezing them tightly for reassurance. Turning across to Leonard, you reached weakly out for his own hand; his fingers warm as you pulled them against you other palm.

 “At least I know, when I’m gone… you won’t be alone.” Bringing your hands together, you linked Jim’s and Leonard’s fingers, your grip clamping tightly around them and forcing them closer.

 “You’ll have each other.”

 Meeting your gaze Jim finally allowed a single tear to carve its way down his cheek, his teeth biting down hard on his lip as his resolve crumbled away.

 Squeezing their hands once again, you slowly allowed your own to fall away; leaving them alone in their embrace. This was how it was always meant to be, them both, together, always.

 Dragging his gaze to Leonard’s, Jim’s nostrils flared as another tear slipped from his eyes; his head falling downward. Mirroring the captain, Leo barely suppressed a choked sob as he to looked off to the side; his own facade breaking.

 “You’re going to pull through this (Y/N).” Jim began, the determination in his voice wavering as he turned back to you; his hand releasing Leonard’s and taking your own once again. “Scotty is going to beam us to the ship and Bones is going to help you. Ok?”

 You smiled at the sweet gesture, your eyes brimming with further tears. “I don’t think this story has a happy ending this time.”

 “No it won’t, because once you’re back on the ship I’m not letting you off it again.” Leonard assured, his eyes catching Jim’s as he nodded in shared agreement and determination.

 You so desperately wanted to share their belief, their hope. But deep down, you knew it was time.

 Suddenly the pain inside you disappeared, the tearing sensation dissolving away and leaving a numbness in its place; a sensation which encased you entirely with every passing second. Becoming steadily submerged in the tingling sensation, you sighed in content; enjoying the sweet relief from the pulsating pain.

 Struggling to keep your eyes open, you coughed weakly. “I guess, if this is my last chance… I should finally say it.”

 Jim and Leonard leaned closer, their faces both filled with unease as if they already knew what was coming.“Jim, Leo…I-”

 You gasped as the numbness wrapped around your chest, removing the ache but disassociating yourself from your body. Gasping, your ability to draw air disappeared entirely; becoming instead non existent.

 “(Y/N)?” Leonard began, his eyes wide as he pressed his hand to your cheek; a final act of comfort to ease you through to the end.

 “No-No…No!” Jim panicked, his fingers bringing your hand high and to his lips; where he pressed a soft kiss to the pack of your palm. “Please I can’t- We can’t lose you.”

 Smiling a final tear slipped from the corner of your eye, your determination clear as you used your final exhale to say the three words you had desperately wanted to say since the beginning.

 “I love-” You strained as you struggled to force out the third syllable. “Love-”

 “I love you.” Jim and Leonard both finished for you, their faces broken and lost.

 With a small accomplished smile, a shuddering exhale left your lungs as your eyes lost their focus, unwillingly leaving the faces of Leonard’s and Jim’s and instead shifting to focus on the ceiling above. Inside your chest your heart hammered frantically as it longed for oxygen, panic worming through you as you convulsed lightly.

 Narrowing your fading vision you focused specifically on the warm veils of light which shimmered down through the gaps of the manhole you had escaped through.

 You were floating, the weightlessness carrying you away from the dark, damp pipe you were stuck in and back to a much more easier time.

  _“Can you just tell me where we’re going?”_

_You stumbled again as your feet struggled to navigate the uneven ground beneath your boots, your arms extended out wide as the darkness of the blindfold obscured your vision. Instead relying on the two strong arms of Leonard McCoy and Jim Kirk; unsuccessfully guiding you through the mystery terrain._

_“That would be spoiling the surprise!” Jim scalded jokingly, his hands tightening on you shoulder as he tugged you sharply to the side; presumably out of the way of yet another obstacle._

_“You really shouldn’t have.” You began, a wide grin filling your features as the ground beneath your boot began to incline upwards at a sharp angle._

_Huffing away, Leonard pulled you to a stop his hands encircling your arms before dipping to your legs and pulling you up and into his arms. With a sudden cry, your clung for dear life; your face pressed into the nook of his neck._

_“For everything you have done for us darlin’” Leo rumbled, his breathing uneven as he began to carry you up the incline. “-this was the least we could do. Besides we’re almost there.”_

_“Where?” You attempted, the coarse material of the blindfold rubbing against the bridge of your nose._

_“Nice try.” Leonard teased, his arms squeezing you tighter against him._

_With the lack of vision your other senses remained heightened, your ears picking up on the faint crashing and tumbling of waves in the distance; their sound carried by gentle breeze which encased you._

_“I can hear waves. Are we-” You began, however were cut off when Leonard sighed deeply._

_“I told you we should have gotten ear muffs.”_

_“Really Bones?” Jim responded exasperatedly beside you._

_Coming to a stop Leonard placed you back against the ground, another pair of hands soon coming over and fiddling with the material which rested against your face. Becoming lose, you froze as Leonard’s voice appeared beside your ear; his breath rustling the side of your cheek._

_“Right darlin’, Close your eyes… “ Leonard paused briefly as he considered his next word, you could almost picture the harsh glare he sent Jim’s way. “and ears”_

_Nodding you held your eyes close as the material lifted away from your face. Instantaneously, a cool breeze whipped across your face cooling your skin against the warm sunlight which burned down upon you._

_“And open.”_

_Smiling you bit your tongue lightly as you opened your eyes slowly and dramatically, the bright sunshine causing you to flinch away defensively. Blinking slowly you cleared your vision as your mouth fell ajar, the sight before you stunning you into silence._

_“Leonard, Jim… This is-” You choked as you stepped forwards slowly, your eyes brimming with happy tears as you took in the bright blue skies, expansive ocean and white sandy beach before you. Across the beach large metallic rocks shimmered in the sunlight, their surfaces as reflective as mirrors; your only clue in differentiating the planet before you from earth. Glancing down to your boots, you kicked the sand experimentally._

_When the sand didn’t explode at your touch you allowed yourself to squeal with excitement as you began to pull your boots off, your fingers tugging at the leather as you free your feet from their constraints. Throwing them off to the side, you tipped your head back towards the sun as you wiggled your toes; the sand slipping between the gaps with ease._

_“Sorry it isn’t Earth, it’s the best we could do.” Jim explained as he stepped forwards so that he was beside you, his eyes locked on the waves in the distance. “Class M planet, similar structures-”_

_“Not likely to kill us.” Leonard added importantly, his hand resting on your shoulder as he to stepped up beside you._

_“Yeah there’s that.” Jim added as a side note, his grin growing as you opened your eyes and turned back to the men either side of you._

_“It’s perfect.” You breathed, your smile wide as you reached your arms out; taking both Jim’s and Leonard’s hands into your own._

_Enjoying the view for a few more seconds, you sighed as you tried to picture every minor detail for your memories to come. You didn’t want to ever forget this moment._

_“We also got you this.”_

_You turned your attention to Jim as he pulled out a brown wrapped parcel from behind his back._

_“What is it?”You questioned as you took the paper between your hands. Rattling the box gently, you brought your ear close as you listened out for any clues behind its contents. Receiving none you turned your attention back to its appearance, your fingers guiding the small label high as you read the recognisable sprawl of writing which was Jim Kirk’s._

**_‘To (Y/N)_ **

**_Happy Birthday. Here’s to new memories._ **

**_Jim, Leonard. x’_ **

_Leonard chuckled as he shook his head slowly, his finger prodding you in the side. “Open it sweetheart and find out.”_

_Needing no further encouragement, you fell back onto the sandy embankment behind you; your fingers tearing through the brown parcel paper with ease. Removing the paper, you stowed it beneath your book as to prevent it from blowing away and turned your attention to the now bare cardboard box in your hands._

_Slipping your fingers beneath the lid, you flipped the panel open._

_And what laid inside shocked you into silence._

_Mouth wide you reached inside slowly as you delicately drew out an antique polaroid camera._

_“No freaking way!” You exclaimed, your words finally finding themselves once more as you  flipped the camera about in your hands. Tracing the polaroid branding with care, you blinked in disbelief at the incredibly condition before you._

_Bringing it high, you admired the camera further. In the sunlight the silver casing shimmered attractively, contrasting against the deep black edging and casing. Flicking your fingers, you proceeded to twist around with the lens earning a sharp surprising click which rung out through the air._

_“Careful, it’s an antique!” Leonard teased, his shoulder nudging your own as both himself and Jim settled down on the sand bank either side of you._

_“How could you possibly have gotten this? No- How did you even know that-”_

_Leonard swayed his head to the side as he gestured to the camera between your hands, “Jim may have accidentally stumbled across one of your old photographs albums while snooping through your draws.”_

_Your eyebrow rose as you recalled your old fashioned photo album._

_“But I keep that in my…” Your eyes widened as you snapped your head sharply across to the captain beside you. “Jim!”_

_“Thanks, Bones.” Kirk drawled as he rolled his eyes, his teeth flashing from the wide grin on his features._

_Leonard laughed heartily, his head throwing backwards in amusement as he placed a hand on your lower back. “He brought it back to mine and showed me that night, that was how we knew what to get you. This way you can make your own memories.”_

_“This really means alot to me.” You began, your eyes watering once again as you had to look upwards in a vain attempt to stop the tears from falling. “Thank you.”_

_“You mean a lot to us.” Leonard assured, his palm rubbing a soothing circle into your back. “To the both of us.”_

_Smiling you cringed as the tears finally slipped from your eyes and down the sides of your cheeks. Blushing you nudged Leonard back in the side, your eyes quickly passing over Jim as you noted the admiring gaze he was giving you both._

_“I knew you were both bigger softies than you let on!” You teased, your heart hammering within your chest. “Seriously though, I… I don’t know how else to-”_

_“Come on- that’s enough!” Jim commanded, his shoulder resting against yours as he dragged himself closer. “You’ll make me teary eyed.”_

_Rolling his eyes Leonard took a hand full of sand beneath his fingers, tossing it towards Jim._

_Sputtering, the captain brushed away at his face as the abrasive particles scratched away at his skin._

_Staring at the camera once more, you flipped it over; checking its contents for film. Slipping the clasp beneath your nail, you pulled the reload case free; an exciting smile filling your features at the sight of the white photographic paper._

_“Shall we christen it at least?” You suggested, popping the plastic covering back into the casing._

_“No Darlin’! That film is rare to get nowadays, you don’t want to waste it on us!” Leonard reasoned, his hands pushing the camera down and away._

_Shaking your head you clipped the back panel open once more, revealing to Leonard that you had more than enough film to allow for a single picture._

_“It’s not a waste.” You began, clipping the back closed and flipping the camera around. “I couldn’t imagine anyone else I would want to share this moment with.”_

_Jim shrugged as he leaned forwards, his eyes meeting Leonard’s with a grin. “Well she’s pulled my leg!”_

_“Any excuse for a picture Jim.”_

_“What can I say? I’ve got to make the most of these looks while I have them.”_

_Rolling your eyes you turned the camera on, raising it high before you all as you prepared to take the photograph. “Just shutup and smile.”_

_Jim raised his finger high, his eyes shifting around nervously. “Give me a second.”_

_Jumping to his feet the captain rushed down the beach, his clumsy feet kicking the white sand high as he approached one of the nearest metallic rocks; using its surface as a personal mirror for himself. Running his fingers through his hair, you laughed loudly as he began to amend his windswept look._

_Turning back to your left you pushed your own stray locks from your face as you took the doctor in. His own rich orbs locked on yourself, as he smiled warmly._

_“You know-” You began, your chin jutting outwards as you closed the distance between you both. “I really do lov-”_

_“You don’t need to say it darlin’.” Leonard reassured, his smile doubling in size as he turned his attention back to Jim who was now running back up the embankment before you. “We know, both of us do.”_

_You double took as you leaned away, your eyebrow raised high as you sought for clarification on his statement, “Y-You-”_

_“Ok, I’m good!”Jim exclaimed as he fell back beside you, his fingers cascading through his long fringe once more; silencing your stammer._

_“Mister perfect hair is finally ready for a picture?” Leonard drawled, his arm still remaining at the small of you back as he leaned in close for the pose._

_Rolling your eyes you raised the camera high once more, Jim taking the opportunity to scoot closer; his hands interlinking with Leonard’s against your back._

_“Yeah just-” Jim gestured towards the camera, “hurry up before the wind.,.”_

_“Alright, Alright!” You exclaimed, your chin jutting upwards and you prepared your best smile. “Ready? The flash is on so this might be bright…Three, two, one…”_

_“CHEESE!” You all sang harmoniously, your finger pressing down hard against the button._

_With a hard click the camera’s mechanism sounded signalling the flash’s ignition._

And with a bright explosion of light, everything faded to a pure and brilliant white.


End file.
